


Dangerous Pursuit: Outlast

by Whatadream24



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Sexual Content, There will be a second part to this, Violence, strange romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Waylon Park has been trapped in Mount Massive Asylum and he's slowly losing his control but he's still there, the Waylon he used to know. The feelings he has for Eddie Gluskin finally show through but nothing keeps back the fear he has for the demented man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is my first Outlast fic; the story is in Waylon's point of view just because I like him :) better than Miles
> 
> I forgot to mention that the chapters in this story are not long at all and they are in the same story but they are all different and you will know what I mean once I post again!

Fear, its all I really know anymore. Fear and pain, nothing but. Names mean nothing, that name Lisa, who is she? Is she someone I know, do I love her? She has to be someone to me but I can't remember a thing about her. I swallow hard and the taste of my own spit disgusts me. I run and he finds me. That's all I ever do with all the time that I now have. I don't enjoy it because all that running gets me is painful punches from the man they all call the 'Groom'. Its like a game we play; I run and he eventually finds me, taunting me, calling me 'whore', saying how beautiful I am, yelling 'slut' and all that his words do is terrify me.

 I am in the bathroom, trying to see my reflection in what's left of the mirror. I hold on tightly to the edge of the filthy porcelain sink with both hands and piece together my face in the cracks of the blood stained glass. I don't look like me, I don't recognize my eyes that are now dark and lifeless, my lips a pale pink and purple bruises marking my once tinted skin.

 But standing here in the bathroom, dark as it is, I am free of him for a while. This was my sanctuary, fucking disturbing yes but it is all that I have to myself and in here I can breathe, I can yell until my throats raw and I can free some of the pain that just tears me apart. My fingers ache and I look down and realize that I am holding on too tight. So I let go of the cold hard edge and back away from the freak in the mirror. Eerie silence is something that I'm used to but it still manages to creep up on me whenever I'm alone.

 I want to scream right now, right fucking now because I am tired of being here, of being alone in a damn asylum where I know I don't even belong. The groom tells me he loves me, says that I am the most beautiful creature he's ever seen and then once the sweet talk is over with, he goes and flips the fuck out and beats me until I tell him what he wants to hear. I just wish I wasn't a damn toy; I'm nothing but his fucking doll that he thinks he can dress up and touch. Maybe I am finally falling off the edge of what's left of my sanity or maybe I am just so damn desperate and afraid of losing the one person who loves me.

 

I honestly don't even know what to believe. I rarely believe my own judgement let alone what I fucking see every morning. What time of day is it anyway? I didn't know that either, never know what's going to happen when I wake up, wondering if I am going to continue to live or just wither away and die. What I want is death but I know that's just what I say when I am pissed and when I hurt so bad; I know the truth but I struggle to understand it.

 The darkness is a little frightening when I turn off the night vision and the air around me becomes really cool. I begin to hear scattering rats across floor boards, groans and mumbles of unfamiliar voices bouncing off every wall and then I hear a pair of rubber boots hit the floor and they were close. I know the sounds his boots make and I know when he's close because he hums or sometimes whistles a familiar tune that makes me float back to reality only for a while. Goosebumps suddenly wash over my body and my hands begin to shake out of my control. He doesn't know though that I hide away from him in here. I need this place to keep me from losing my fucking mind, I need it to keep safe from the fucking creeps that roam the halls 24/7 and I have to keep it because it keeps Eddie away from me until I come out and find him myself, on my own damn time.

 

He's dangerously close now and I quickly but very quietly slip into one of the stalls and hold my breath. I hold my camera close to me and listen carefully to the sounds he makes as he passes the doorway. Eddie knows me by smell and it scares me but I keep quiet and listen as he leaves and his soft humming continues on down the hall. I enjoy his humming, I always do and it usually brings toe curling shivers down my spine. I am never proud to admit the way I feel about the maniac with baby blue eyes but what I feel is what I feel. Every last being in this hospital knows what Eddie does but I know why he does it.

 

.

 

I leave the stall and exit the bathroom. My right shin begins to throb against the stitches laced through my skin by the beast's fingers but I am careful with my steps across the floor and do my best to keep the silence.

I creep down familiar hallways, and I know Eddie went down this way. There are bloody footprints and they match the man's boots perfectly, size and all. They're messy but I know that they are his. I don't understand why I know such details about the psychotic man but I do. I'd rather know everything about Eddie than nothing at all. As I travel through the cool hallway into the Groom's work room I crouch down and peek over one of his sewing tables, and down the walkway further into the room I instantly spot the groom. I stare intently at the back of his large form and my strained eyes recognize the fresh blood stains across his crudely sewn vest. My heart beat tells me I'm still obviously alive and I begin to breathe heavy just looking at him.

 I shiver when he moves and when he starts to whistle, that is when I know he's surely aware that I am near. I can't hold my breath and I snake backward, stand up from my crouched position and move as quickly as I could out of the room but I make sure that I am not noticed.

 

"Darling," I heard Eddie call out and his voice echoed through the dark room, his deep tone vibrating inside of my damn head. I keep going but I move slowly. I hear his footsteps, so soft and slow coming towards me. I'm breathing hard again but why? I know I am a scared of him catching up to me but could it be the anticipation that has my body shaking? My body is covered in black bruises because of the maniac so I don't fully understand the meaning of my damn actions.

 

I crouch against a wooden crate with my camera in one hand and my opposite hand resting against the wood. I take a deep breath and lean over slightly to see if he is close and I can see his silhouette against the broken window down the hallway. I didn't even need my camera to see him at the moment, the moon shining through gives me enough light. My hands are sweaty and dirty and I feel the stitches across my shin try to wiggle free. Pain washes over my entire leg when I move and I do my best to hold back all of the curses that want to explode from my mouth. I suck in my cracked bottom lip and chew on it, my ears picking up again on the groom's rubber soles hitting the floor. I have been trying so hard just listening to him that when I raise my head, there he is with the wickedest smile.

"Oh darling, I know you can't stay away," the groom cooes and reaches forward to grab a tight hold of my arm. I wiggle a little and the shaking continues. His fingers are bruising and his hot breath against my lips is such an awful smell. I grab on tightly to my camera and drop that arm at my side as I move with him, dropping my head. My heart hammers and it's kind of painful but I didn't do anything bad so I need to relax, just fucking relax Waylon. The groom stops suddenly and I look up at his dark thick body. I can barely see his eyes but I hear movement and instantly, I am cradled up high in the madman's arms, feeling just how warm he really is.

 

I continue to shake and I let the camera rest against my belly. My breathing never dies down and as he continues down the hall, I can hear and feel him begin to hum. "You mustn't be out there darling, you can ruin the stitching," the humming stops for a second only to start back up again.

I'm tired and my body hurts but I don't close my eyes. The groom brings me so much warmth that it's almost damn impossible for me to even stay awake. I open my eyes in a hurry and my breathing is erratic. I no longer feel his warmth, nor do I smell his putrid breath. I sit myself up and hunch over into my lap, looking around to find that there's only darkness.

 

The uncomfortable noisy mattress beneath me doesn't do well for my sore body but I quietly claim this spot. I should be used to all the sounds and smells of the building by now but I'm not. To my right, it reeks of buckets of blood and to my left, I have no fucking idea what it is but it smells terrible and makes my stomach turn. Why the hell am I left here all alone? With each little movement of mine, I feel the stitches pull against my skin and it burns. I wrap my hands around my injured shin and just sit here, waiting for something to happen. A cold breeze meets my face and I groan at the feeling. I hate being cold but somehow I manage to bring myself to lay back down and the roughness of the mattress and springs dig into my back but I close my eyes and doze off quicker than I thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon knows what he wants and its obviously a struggle with him and his own emotions.

It's wrong, so fucking wrong but as I unbutton the groom's vest and slide it down his broad shoulders, over his thick arms I can no longer hold back the way I feel. I never thought anything like this could ever happen to me but it's not my fault, it can't be my fucking fault. My eyes stare up at the scabs and imperfections covering his face and I notice how tightly his brows meet. I pull my hands away from his biceps and direct my attention down at the space left between us. I know he's upset and the look in his eyes told me that, the way those brows of his move...what can I do? Eddie Gluskin is such an unpredictable man and it terrifies me but I am ready to take a risk. I have been alone for so long and its just driving me up the fucking wall.

 

I'm supposed to be his right? He chases me all over the goddamn place, so what does that even mean if it means he doesn't want me? He's told me about the other brides and continues to tell me how lucky he is to have me and that I am the most gorgeous out of them all, but how am I supposed to feel when he gives me a look of disgust for wanting to touch him?

I feel disgusting, I-I feel like the whore Eddie calls me...I just need to feel something again. Eddie is breathing hard and I can see the rise and fall of his chest. As I stand before him I am like a child; his massive size is definitely too much for me but I don't think about it too much. We don't share words, nothing at all but many many stares. 

I watch how Eddie's lips part slightly and I look back up at his marks. "Am I ugly to you darling?" he finally asks, breaking the painful silence and it startles me. I can hear hurt in his voice and the look on his face tells me it hurts. What can I say, Eddie's a masochistic maniac who lost his attractiveness when he suffered the pain those scientists put him through but I won't say that because I still think he looks good; his scars and blemishes make him different from everyone else, and that hair of his, Eddie Gluskin is totally different and that's one thing I really like about him.

 

"I am ugly to you!" Eddie interrupts my thinking by raising his voice and answering for me, wrapping thick fingers around my throat and I am thrown up against the wall; it knocked the air right out of me. He uses the brutal strength he keeps in those arms of his and drags me up the wall until I can no longer touch the ground. My back hurts a lot more now but I ignore it the best I can and give Gluskin my frightened attention.

 

"Please, please don't hurt me Eddie," I gasp desperately, letting my own fingers trace the outline of his black fingerless gloves, trying my all to keep calm even if he is hurting me and pushing away my ability to even breathe. I look at him and stare into his baby blues. I can see color still in his eyes, I see past all the blood and all that I see is blue. His tight features suddenly often across his face and he lets me down. I am able to take in all the damn air that I want but I cough a few times and I bring my eyes up again to gaze at the beast before me.

I see his scarred lips begin to move but I stop him before a single word can be freed. "You're not ugly Eddie," I am careful with the words I give him and step forward just an inch. I grow quiet and he just stares me down and I watch how his eyes take me all in.

The man frightens the shit out of me but there is a part of me that has become so close to him that I can't even imagine letting go. He continues to breathe heavy and I hold my camera tight. "Your scars make you you and when I stare it's not because I am disgusted, I like them Eddie," I begin again and I tense up a little because I know he's going to strike me; he knows when I straight up lie to him but this time is not a damn lie as much as I wish it was. In the darkness, I hear movement and I see Eddie raise an arm. I'm fucking ready for it!

 

But when the hit never comes, I let out a deep breath and a random shiver takes over. He's simply rolling up his sleeves and takes my hand. I am surprised by how large his hand actually feels against mine but I take my attention off that and give it back to the groom. "I am sorry I stopped you darling, I never meant to get upset with you," Eddie softly apologizes and I nod my head, understanding what he means. 

I give a weak smile and resume undressing this six foot man. Blood stains are not noticeable in the dark but I can smell it on him and feel it underneath my fingertips. There are fresh stains. I begin slowly, using mostly my touch because I am not able to see through the dark like Eddie and I let go of the vest thats in my hand. When I start on his dress shirt, I run my hands over the awful stitching and misshapen patches and that's when he nudges me gently in the stomach. I swallow and stop moving.

"Camera, don't want to drop it do you?" Eddie tells me and without thinking I hand it over through the cloudy darkness. I don't think much about it and continue with my needy hands. Before working on the collar around his neck, I start off by just enjoying the way he feels; he's soft in some parts and hard in others and I like it. 

I know he's enjoying this too. His breathing picks up just a little and he gives me a few chuckles here and there. This bipolar man is being way too damn patient with me and I ain't complaining as much as I would fucking like to. When I step closer toward him that's when I get a good whiff of what he really smells like. Nothing that disturbed my senses, just the strong scent of moth balls and blood. I never knew what he smelled like until now. I always assumed it would be something so awful, but its not at all.

My shin begins to give me shit again but I don't bother with it because I am busy with something much more important. I try not to put any weight on it though and the slight shift causes me to bump into Eddie a little bit. He only chuckles and rests his hands dangerously low on my hips. I go instantly stiff at the intimate touch but I don't let it bother me none; I swallow down a shit load of nerves and continue. "You are a tiny little thing darling, never seen something so small and so beautiful," he says to me in a soft voice that instantly gets to me and I feel the weight of one of his hands lift from my left hip and wrap around to hold the back of my neck.

 

He's getting too close. I feel beads of sweat pop from the many pores on my body but I ignore him yet again. Once the silence comes back to us, I can begin again. On my tip toes I grab the groom's bow and loosen it. I am close enough to his perfectly imperfect face again that I see his eyes and they watch me with great intensity. The look he's giving me makes me shudder but I continue on with my work and I reach around to the back of his neck and tug on the dirty collar flaps. 

 

"Such long graceful fingers, I am the luckiest man to have you darling, you are so careful with me," he cooes again and this time, his disfigured pair of lips touch the pulse point in my neck and I get uncomfortably hot so damn quickly. They don't stay pressed against me for long though which gives me a sense of relief but its the kind of shock that I need to keep me alive. I don't say anything back to him just work my fingers. I unbutton the front of his dress shirt, one button at a time, some don't stay connected and fall to the ground but most of them stay because of how well they were sewn in. When I get his collar bone and sternum uncovered, I can't help but press the heel of my palm against his warm skin and feel more flaws and soft hairs.

 

The man has more hairs on his chest than I have on my chin. I stop once I feel the thumping of his heart. "You will be such a beautiful bride, I can already see what awaits you and I darling," I swallow at his words and how happy he sounds. I know eventually he's going to throw me back on the damn table and disfigure me, but for now, I like how he's letting me enjoy being a man for a little bit longer.

 

I still keep my mouth shut and just let him talk. His breath is hot and rank and I unbutton and unbutton until there are no more buttons to be undone. The hand around my neck falls back down and lands on my hip where it once was. I jump again at the contact but I get used to it. Being careful I put both of my hands against Eddie's chest and start to push. I hear his feet move and I feel him obey my subtle command. I push until there is no more room and Eddie is against the solid wall.

 

"What is this?" Eddie's lips speak to me again but I don't say anything. I don't even pay any attention to his tone; I drag my hands along his bare torso, over the unsettling bumps and scars and I push the hand sewn dress shirt up over his shoulders and down his arms. He's warm, so damn warm that I know there's enough heat for the both of us. My fingers trace over his sensitive scars and I roll my palms over the hills and hills of firm muscle. I notice how far I go and one of Eddie's hands stops me just before I can put a finger in the waistband of his slacks.

 

"Eager little one," Eddie's voice draws me close but it continues to frighten me. I hear that slight lisp in his words, a kind of accent maybe and he makes me jump when his hand rolls over top of mine. He moves away from the wall and brings his body close to me. I feel the damn sweat again and there's no stopping it because this man is making me fucking nervous and terrified as hell.

"I won't mind your hands lingering here a while longer darling," Eddie tells me and I can hear a smile in his voice, his big hand taking mine and soon I can feel firm muscles beneath my fingertips. My heart jumps at the warmth of his skin and I inch forward until I am softly against him, tense and scared of what he might do at the sudden contact. He doesn't really do anything. I move closer and my cheek nudges his skin, right across his scarred pectorals. He's hot and I just stay here, taking in all the warmth I can. Out of all honesty, I need this, I like it, hell I love it. Being able to touch someone here isn't as easy as I used to think but Eddie is willing to let me touch his tortured body.

 

I slowly rub my cheek into his skin and one of his hands slips down my shoulders and rests at the middle of my back. "You are mine and I am yours...forever darling," he says to me in a careful whisper and he begins to hum a happy tune while rubbing messy circles in my back. I still shake but I let myself fall against him soon enough. The bastard makes me feel safe in the most dangerous of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope it was good. I just had to add a little Eddie/Waylon right away because I just love them!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon isn't ready for what waits for him in the shadows. His sanity might be fading but his fear is still there; always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Just to remind you readers, these chapters are all part of the same story line but take place in different scenes so if the chapters confuse you I'm sorry. They are focused on Waylon trying to figure out his feelings for Eddie; shit happens to him along the way. I'm rambling and it sounds weird sorry! Hope you enjoy
> 
> PS: this chapter contains sexual assault

The one eyed bastard quickly bends to a knee and takes a strong fucking hold of my arm from underneath the stained mattress and he grunts with a hard pull. I can feel his sharp nails through the material of my jumpsuit and attempt to move myself backward but he's strong and I drop my camera when I roll onto my back. I let a groan escape my lips and I am suddenly pushed down hard by an unwanted weight. 

 

"You got what I want!" the disfigured man above me says with a growl and I can feel spit hit my face while he does so. I know where my camera is and I reach for it near my feet but the patient grabs my arm and slams it against the floor. Sounds of pain leave my lips again and I get a pair of jagged knuckles to the face. Fuck, my head goes into an instant spiraling frenzy and I spit what tastes like my own blood. I don't have a clue where it goes but when I get another fist to the face, I make sure to spit it at him. 

My back begins to hurt again and so does my shin. Another fist and I am nearly out of it. The sound of my own fucking face being pounded into so mercilessly just makes me shake. I only have one unavailable arm at the moment but when I try to lift my other, the smelly man above me slams that one down too. 

I can hear him breathing. It gets deeper and much heavier when he draws his rancid face close to mine. He isn't as heavy as I thought before but his weight still keeps me glued to the floor. "You smell so...mh...good!" the one eyed pig breathes heavy into my ear and I can't stop him from licking the side of my damn face. As I turn my head to one side I feel sharp pain from where his fist met my cheek and blood dripping from my nose like a broken faucet. Pain is everywhere. I want to move but I can't, I try to speak but he continues to bash me with those hard fists of his.

 

Where is Eddie when I truly need him? When I close my eyes to try and drift off into another world, the dirty fucker drags that tongue of his along my neck and I can hear him smack his lips right before going back for more. I swallow hard and I grunt which seems to stop him in mid-lick and it keeps him from reaching my chin. I guess grunting means disobedience but I don't give a fuck! 

 

His hands still have my arms pinned and his nails dig deep into my wrists. I begin to let myself breathe normal and I open up my eyes again. The man shifts his weight and I get an unexpected hard and painful thrust against my stomach. A sloppy grunt passes my lips at the forceful pressure and I feel half digested crackers and bread come up but I am smart and swallow the bile and shiver at the taste and burn as it goes back down. "You are mine now pretty boy," the patient relieves one of my arms of his painful grip but unfortunately he snakes it behind my head and rakes those long fingernails along my scalp, pulling as hard as he could on my hair. My head snaps back and it's painful because there is not a whole lot of room for the back of my head to go and without a second left for me to think, the patient has his wet lips against my throat, sucking like a newborn and biting like a rabid animal.

 

I begin to kick my legs because I can no longer stand what he is doing to me. He doesn't let go of my hair but I still kick like crazy and lucky or not, I get him right between the legs, hard as I can fucking manage and within a second or two, the strain on my neck, throbbing in my back and the pain in my shin slowly subsides. I probably only shocked him, but now that he's off, that is my cue to get the hell out of here! I reach through the darkness for my camera, my palms sweaty and the cold surface of the floor just makes me sigh but my fingers find the camera, grab it and I leave.

 

I can't run as fast because of the stitches and I find myself heading into the shower room. I remember hiding inside a locker in here to get away from Eddie but the fear only made it easier for him to find me. I turn the night vision on and I fully enter the room. I quietly search the room in hope to find more batteries but no luck and that's when I stop and pick up on the familiar sounds far away, behind the doorway and through the darkness. I tighten my brows and hold my camera tight; the fear inside makes me freeze in place but I no longer have the ability to move. I swallow really hard and I can hear it echo inside the room. Why can't I just stay quiet for a minute?

 

My hands are clammy now and its gross but I guess I would rather have my own sweat covering them then blood or any other kind of fluid. As I stand in place, my mind takes me to places I have been before but fear greatly. Lisa, who the hell is Lisa and why is her name still here? Why can't I get her out of my head? I'm trapped...I'm trapped...I am going to die, I am really going to die here. Why is this happening to me? All I did was try to expose this damn place and show everyone that what's going on here is nothing legal, nothing sane! I get trapped and exposed the people who were greatly wronged; now they are nothing but killing machines, wanting nothing but sweet revenge! I'm slipping away and I am beginning to see that, I am turning into them, maybe I have always been one of them.

 

Images of an early Eddie Gluskin pop into my frenzy of thoughts and they make me hurt. I'm shaking now and I can't stop. I look into my camera once more before I let it go and drop to my knees. The loud clank of the camera hitting the floor doesn't stop me from feeling pain, feeling all the guilt. I eventually drown everything around me out and my body goes limp against the floor.

 

.

 

Lisa, Lisa...who is Lisa? My eyes pop open wide and my heart pounds. I blink a few times and stay in the seated position I suddenly find and I grab my camera that is sitting right beside me. The red light gives it away. I hold it up to examine it and not a scratch or crack in the screen. Battery is low but I don't let it bother me.

 

My face stings and my skin tingles. I feel his touch, his wet tongue lick trails of fire up my throat, nasty teeth biting delicate skin...ugh!! So fucking disgusting! I never once thought being in this place, would I ever be a victim of sexual abuse. If I didn't stop him...If I just let him do what he did I-I...I can't even think about it! My mind and my body is rattled up enough and I don't know if there is anymore hope or the will to survive left in me.

Nobody has found me; wonder how long I have been out for? Where is Eddie, where is that man who just had to have me? Fuck, I curse to myself and do my best to stand up on weak legs and that's when my stomach cries out to me, food, food. What I really need is water; my throat is desert dry and I can't really say a word, let alone scream. So with a new limp, I hold up my camera and maneuver through the room and peek over the open doorway that leads me out into the hallway again. This time I hear cries coming from the left and then from the right. The sounds get louder and I hide behind the wall, my chest ready to blow. What the fuck! The cries are loud, heavy and deep. I try not to get noticed by the heavy breathing but I begin to think my breathing isn't the loudest thing at the moment. I close my eyes momentarily and open them again, making a brave run for it, to my left down a random hallway.

 

"I see you!" I hear from behind me, close behind me and its him again; I look over my shoulder a few times with my camera to see who exactly it is that's now following me and I am right. "I'm going to fucking kill you!!" the violent patient screams at me and his breathing is louder than mine. I return my attention to what's ahead of me and I take a sharp turn to the right, but it doesn't slow him down.

His footsteps are uncoordinated but fast and loud. "I will gut you, you mother fucker!!" when I hear those words I feel a sudden sting near my eye. I don't know why but I did and I keep on running, breathing heavy and running. Not all of the patients here lost their mind completely and this fellow really knows how to make someone feel disgusting and awful about themselves just with his words. My run isn't really a run but it's all that I have right now; I know if Eddie catches up to me he's going to be upset knowing that the stitches are finally loosening up.

 

My heart aches and my lungs burn. I know giving up now is beyond idiotic so I push myself a little further, even if his screams and awful words kind of knock me down. I just run until I find a room to throw myself into and kick the door closed. I land on my stomach and pretty hard. My camera doesn't really cushion my fall and when I get to my knees and look down, all I can see is the red light and a few shattered pieces of the camera beside it. Damn! The red light though is a good sign. I no longer here the patient outside the door nor inside. When I move a little, pain bursts through my shin and I can feel a warm shower of blood wash down my leg. I sit on my ass and put both of my hands around the wound, and I suck in my bottom lip to hold back a cry.

 

Too much blood it seems but no matter, I need to get myself patched up. I don't have anything on me and sitting here just thinking how to help myself is not a going to stop the bleeding. I feel it soak through the material of my jumpsuit and it scares me.

I have no idea where I am right now but the silence is putting me in a very sleepy state that my body craves but I can't stand. I force myself to stand after a minute of wobbling back and forth and I use the night vision again to exit the room. I am shoved right back into a state of terror, worry and sadness as I creep down halls after halls. I smell blood, filth and death and I come to a sudden dead end. The smells of body parts and innards must have distracted me once again because the moment I look ahead at the boarded door, I am enclosed in two lanky arms, with a smell I am already familiar with.

 

The blood from my injury could've been the reason why I am back in this position again. How can I be so stupid? I use my camera, look down and I see a puddle surrounding my own two feet. I sigh and wiggle against my attacker but the misshapen arms of him swing and it causes me to drop the camera. FUCK! I don't know whose taken more abuse; me or the camera. "I found you fucker, now prepare to have your guts ripped out of you!" the man's voice is mean and serious; I don't mess around and when a severe head spinning pain knocks me in the side of my left thigh, I know for a fact he wants to rip me apart. The blunt object of his is pulled from my thigh with a squelch sound and the pain is unlike anything I have ever felt before. "But first let me have another taste," the sadist patient purs in the air and once again, I feel his weight crush me into the floor but he doesn't take the breath out of me, he isn't that big. I can't see a damn thing but I feel and hear when his hands smack down on the ground right beside my face. The lingering scent of his is just awful and it makes my stomach turn.

 

I am weak at the moment, maybe I will be this weak until Eddie comes and finds me again, but who knows when that will be. After our embrace, the moment when he wanted to share his body with me, he was scared when my fingers lingered too far down, he hurt me a few times and then I ran. What could I do? Eddie Gluskin is the most feared, especially by other patients. The way my heart reacts to awful situations just makes me sick but some part of me just can't help it. Pain is all around but I go numb so quickly when the patient grabs my arms and places them above my head again. Maybe he is going to finally get what he wants...maybe. At least he's going to kill me afterwards because surviving the aftermath of whatever this is can only be impossible.

 

I close my eyes and turn my head so my cheek presses painfully against the floor, the blood drenched floor. His fingers stay wrapped around my wrists like before but a lot less tight. I hear the man mumble words and feel his hips smack right against my ass. It hurt a lot more than I thought and he keeps it up, groaning, grunting, whimpering shit because he can't keep his damn mouth shut.

I feel his...yeah. I feel it rub against the crack of my ass and it makes me sweat. My nerves are wrecked at this very moment and I shake because what else can I do? His filthy mumbling continues and he keeps his hips moving until one of his hands breaks away from one of my wrists, I can't really tell which one and warm fingers slip downward stroking my ankle all the way back up to the injury. If he's trying to get me undressed...well fuck him because I am not moving and I just can't. I'm overcome by how warm I am and the pain slowly subsiding in my shin, turns to numbness.

 

He finds where my ass is hiding and gropes one cheek hard. This is fucking disgusting and my head is spinning again. I close my eyes again and hope that I pass out from blood loss or simply the fear that I can't get rid of. I am in the midst of passing out when the hard movements behind me stop and a weight has been lifted from me. My thoughts are all over the place and by the time I open my eyes, I don't even remember how I got here. Strong, stomach turning smells surround me and the taste of it's on my tongue, my head throbs, my ass hurts, my leg is pretty much numb and my face stings.

"He won't hurt you anymore darling......Eddie's voice has faded into nothing but empty silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? I hope it was and if you enjoyed stick around for new updates!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waylon is beginning to understand what his problem is; he can't stay away from the groom

"Have you learned your lesson darling?" the groom's voice wakes me from my sleep and I can feel the springs of the lumpy mattress dig into my back when I shift and roll over onto my stomach. An involuntary whimper passes my chapped lips and my arms cradle my head. The groom is quiet but I can hear him breathe and his heavy hand comes down to rest on the middle of my back. The touch startles me and it gets my heart going but I close my eyes, letting the touch soothe the soreness of my spine. 

I feel the weight of his body sink down into the mattress beside me and his fingers begin to rake down the right side of my back. I don't understand the startling action but it is the groom; he's an unpredictable maniac. "He...he hurt me," I answer the beast of a man and open my eyes only to see darkness. 

My cheek is sore against the mattress but I don't let it bother me. The groom's fingers continue to threaten me and I tighten almost every muscle in my body. I am afraid that he can feel all my tension and if he does, he's not showing any signs of anger. His silence relieves me, yet it also scares me; I don't really know how to act around this man. I'm too tense and frightened to move even an inch because his hand is still against my back, but his fingers stop moving. That is definitely a plus; 

 

Strange words dance around wickedly in my head and I feel my lips start to part but before I even have the chance to speak, the groom carefully cups the back of my head and rolls his thumb across a lump in the mess of hair. I haven't recognized the pain until now. The pain is intense and his touch is only meant to ease the discomfort but it doesn't. I feel my body wiggle under his hand and I hear his breathing turn into something more heavy and ragged. Whatever is causing his breathing to drastically change is way beyond me so I close my eyes and chew at my bottom lip. 

 

Sweat covers my body and the heat comforts me in a strange way along with the warmth radiating off of the groom's hand. "He will never hurt my love again, he tried to take you away from me but you didn't want him the way he wanted you, did you darling?" the groom continues to talk to me and I listen with a ringing in my ear; his words bring back disgusting feelings, the feelings that I never want to feel again. I can feel an invisible hardness pick and prod at the middle of my back and the crack of my ass. I hear filthy mumbles and weak breathing against my ear. I shiver dangerously at the thought and I have a terrible urge to let every last tear spurt from my eyes.

 

Now the groom's touch becomes my worst nightmare; I wiggle like a helpless worm under his hand and I no longer feel the weight of it. "I didn't want him, I don't want anyone...I-I don't want you," I feel brave as those words leave my mouth, but afterwards, nothing but fear claims my every nerve. My shaking worsens and tears fall down the side of my face and I feel it tickle on it's way down my nose into the mattress. 

 

I know for a damn fact that the groom is going to take the words of mine severely personal and I wait and wait for the beatings to begin. Silence overpowers the both of us and I feel him shift around on the mattress and hear the soles of his boots knock against the floor. The indent in the mattress disappears suddenly and more tears than before come rolling down my face. I feel weak and helpless like a child. Slowly, I bring my legs into my chest and ball my hands into painful fists. I am powerless, defenseless, hopeless and terrified. I swallow the hard lump in my throat and it stings as it goes down. I kind of ready myself for his fists, his kicks, whatever he decides to hurt me with.

 

"You don't want me darling?" his muffled voice makes me whimper and my heart pounds when I hear his boots pace the room. "What is it that I did wrong my darling, please tell me, I want to know!" there it is, his insanity, the part of him that makes him so powerful and feared, the part of him that I could have stopped...I could have saved him, could have is nothing but words now. Eddie's mind is already far gone and it gives me a throat full of guilt and a head full of fear. I listen to him growl and grunt, and that's when he comes in close and grabs my arm, pulling me up to my feet that give out the second they touch the ground. 

I trip over my own feet and fall to my stomach, spilling a grunt from my lips. "I fell in love with a whore!!" he screams and I am back up on my feet in seconds. He slams me into a wall and it forces all the air out of me. My back cracks upon contact and I cry in pain. Shin pain comes back and so does the throbbing ache in my skull.

I think of something smart to say but I don't say a thing. There is only darkness around me and I feel his thick fingers wrap around my neck and squeeze. He's hurting me, trying to kill me, yes, he wants me dead! "E-Eddie!" I gasp and a line of spit rolls down the corner of my mouth. A stray tear trickles down and I begin to choke. "I only want to love you, why won't you love me, you filthy whore!!" he yells profanities at me again and I only see them as the truth. This beast, Eddie Gluskin, the groom already has me under his control even if he doesn't know it yet but I know.

 

"You sa-saved me...I-I am so scared...Eddie," I say to him but he doesn't seem to let up on the strangling. I smell his hot breath and shut my eyes as tightly closed as I can. He growls again and I claw at the hand around my neck. I try to touch the ground but I suddenly realize that I am higher off the ground that I like.

"Darling, tell me you love me, whisper it to me," his violent demeanor suddenly changes into something very calm and tender and I only do what he tells me to do. Swallowing fear and warm spit, I part my lips and whisper to him. "I-I love you..." I attempt to speak with some enthusiasm but my voice is shaky; Eddie accepts it either way and I feel his fingers loosen around my throat. 

He breathes hard and I feel the warmth of his breath again. I'm back on my feet but I don't move away from the wall, I don't even dare. "I know you can do better than that but it's good enough for me darling," he tells me and I shake. I have no idea where my camera is but what I do in the darkness is wrong, is creepy and disgusting. My mouth struggles to find his and on my toes, I brush my lips across his and feel the disfigurement; I flinch but don't back away. I am careful where I put my hands and they land on his chest. 

 

He's breathing heavy. "Darling..." the groom breathes in my face and I take it all in. I wiggle myself closer to him and my lips completely overpower his. He tastes weird but I lick the flavor away and continue to kiss him. I'm lost, lost and never going to return to myself...never.

He's confused and I can tell by his sudden silence. My fingers dig into the material of his vest and I raise one hand forward and I feel the rough scabs beneath my fingertips. His body jerks at the contact and I'm careful when my fingers follow the line of his lips. I don't pull away from him, in fact I grow even closer until we touch bodies.

I swallow and it hurts. His mouth moves against mine and he hums contently into the kiss. He's tall and my toes hurt from standing on them for so long. "My sweet bride," he whispers to me and I hurry and shush him with a deep kiss. Who am I? What am I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon doesn't understand anything anymore, but there is one tiny thing he knows, he's desperate to have the groom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This chapter gets a bit more dark and bloody than the previous chapters so if you don't enjoy that stuff please don't read. I don't want to possibly scar anyone.

I run again, run away from the groom. He's not giving up, he's never going to give up on making me the most perfect 'bride'. His second attempt will never be as frightening as the first. I know I shouldn't be running right now since the groom has been kind enough to restitch my wound but I do anyway because I am not going to let him cut off the one part of my anatomy that makes me a man, no fucking way! My throat becomes so dry that it's a struggle to swallow and my sides start to cramp; how long have I actually been running for? 

 

With my camera guiding me through the darkness of the never ending hallway, I come to an abrupt end. How many of these fucking boarded doors must I run into? I have ran away too many times for the groom to continue to 'love' me so I know that if and when he catches up to me, I am going to be pile of human gore.

I try not to listen to the sounds that I make because everytime I do, it just heightens every one of my senses. Instead I hear the beeping sound of my camera; it's low and I am all out of batteries. Unknown cries and eerie footsteps sink into my hot skin and I use what's left of my battery to help me find a room or table to hide under. There's a room to my right but without a door. I swallow again and use it to my advantage. My heart is pumping my veins so full of blood that at any moment I will become nothing but meat and blood sprayed across the walls. What a nice scene that will be for the groom to see.

 

Sometimes I catch myself thinking about Eddie's reactions to my disappearance. I often wonder how he would feel if he can no longer find me, how bad he would miss me...but I tell myself that he's long gone, that someone like him can't feel love anymore, can't feel pain, but he does feel hatred, that's definitely something. Why didn't I just save him when I had the damn chance, even if it meant risking my own life? Lisa...Lisa, the name continues to haunt me and it gives me nothing but pain every time I think of it.

 

I can't be that lost can I? I use the night vision to direct me towards the bed and I make my way underneath. "You got what I want!!" those words, his grunts and perverse actions make my stomach twist into a tight ball. My breathing begins to pick up, meeting the pace of my heart beat and I lick my chapped lips. I think about what could have happened if Eddie hadn't saved me from that patient. I shake and close my eyes. I lick my dry lips again and this time I taste Eddie. I can't exactly explain what the taste of his lips are like but I find myself licking them until I can no longer recognize the taste. There is a voice inside my head telling me that I need him but what's left of my sanity is telling me to run and hide.

 

I run and hide sure, but from what? I know Eddie's going to chop me up eventually and it might happen sooner than I thought but nothing scares me more than the patients, not Eddie, he could never do something so foul, so degrading to me; cutting my dick off is foul and degrading okay, but I think I would rather have no penis than take it up the ass for a fucking eternity. 

I slowly calm my breathing and soon enough the beat of my heart follows. I wait and wait and wait but no groom. I am just as terrified of him as I am attracted to him...fuck! Why do I say these awful things, why do I feel this way...what's wrong with me! Camera as my guardian angel, I wiggle out from underneath the bed and let out a soft shaky breath. The air is cold but my skin is hot. I carefully stand up tall and whimper when I accidentally put weight on my right leg. 

Swallowing hurts but I do it anyway. I search the room for batteries and lucky for me I find one on the floor near the open doorway. The beat of my heart shakes my entire body but I reach for it and without a thought, I am flung into the air and I fall back down to the hard ground with a painful smack. The pain of the fall takes over my whole being and I can't move. I only assume it's the groom but when I open one eye, my vision is terribly wrecked and the darkness doesn't help but I know there is more than just one of them in this room. I close my eye and let pain take me away for a while.

 

.

 

"He's awake, that's good," I can only hear what sounds like whispers; my ears ring as I finally open my eyes. There is still pain and I let out a wet cough only to taste the bitterness of my own blood. I try not to cough anymore but the tightness in my chest causes me to. I continue to hear voices, voices I don't clearly recognize. 

The air is cool but bearable and I attempt to move but I am instantly subdued by all the pain inside. How much more abuse can my body even take? "What an interesting man," a calm voice breaks through the silence again and all I can do is tighten my eyes and groan in severe pain. "Don't worry, we'll take what we want from him soon," another one says pathetically relaxed and their tone is so soft and nonchalant that it brings waves and waves of chills down my aching body. 

 

I can't even wiggle around across the floor; I can't do anything but lay here and breathe. Opening my eyes has been the worst thing I can do. I see two massive men standing over me, the lightbulb hanging high above me blinking over and over, flashing like crazy and I stare at their back lit faces. I feel a prick of repulsion at my gut but it's not from looking at their faces, its from looking at the boldness of their bodies and the nudity of both of them. They do have a strange look to their faces but they look more human than anyone else in here; I should say less mutated.

 

I turn my face from their direction and blink away exhaustion from my eyes. I have no clue where I am but I can smell rotting flesh and death in the air, a scent that will never leave. "He looks nervous," I hear one of them say. "Nervous, definitely," the next one responds right on cue and their deep tones terrify the hell out of me. They know what they are talking about, they know what they're doing, they are intelligent and that's clear to me. "Wh-what...who are you?" I have no fucking idea why I even ask such a thing but it's too late to take it back. I'm defenseless and totally helpless laying here on the cold cement ground in a tremendous amount of pain.

 

It even hurts to speak. There is a strange tightness in my chest and it makes me cough. I feel blood drip from the side of my mouth and it tastes so fucking awful. "He speaks brother, what should we do?" one of them responds to me and just a second after the next one pipes in. His voice seems a little bit deeper and insane than the previous patient but still very full of intelligence. "Let's test his mentality," the hairless one continues and suddenly, I am lifted from the ground but it's not a good thing. My body fucking explodes, the pain is so fucking intense that I cry, I fucking cry. I feel broken, literally broken, like a sack of crushed up bones. I lay limp in a pair of warm clothless arms and they take me to a used and abused mattress. I try not to look at it for too much longer because all it does is disgust me. When my body hits the lumpy mattress, I bite back a moan. I know they know how much pain I am in but that's what they want. 

 

"Look, he's crying, poor, poor thing," the hairless and the much more nonchalantly brutal brother teases with a chuckle and slips his arms out from underneath me. They are naked and fucking huge! Please, if you guys are going to kill me do it fast!! I cough more blood again and they just watch me with their heads cocked. 

 

"I'll get the rope," the hairless one informs the other, while keeping his attention on me. "and I'll get the camera," the opposite one says right back and I can only stare up at the ceiling. I watch the haunting shadows the flickering light creates on the walls and I close my eyes. If I'm not going to die from the groom then I am surely going to go out by the hands of these two beasts. I swallow and as I do, the bald brother wraps his thick fingers around my throat and blocks off any air flow to my lungs. I don't struggle because I know I can't. He's just sitting there so quiet while squeezing the life out of me as if it's nothing. As crazy as I may sound, they seem too smart for this place but I now know why they are here.

 

"P-please...ple-ahh!" I gasp and blood spatters across my face and his hand. It doesn't really matter to them, they are splattered in it anyway. "Such a vulnerable man, but you've surprised me at how long you have lasted here so far...my brother and I will absolutely enjoy watching you die...slow," his voice is deep, very low and intimate and it makes me shudder. I want to be able to move again, I want to be able to scream, to run anything but just lay here. 

The brother returns and I watch him walk up to me and vanish right behind the head of the bed. I can hear the bed creak and feel the bed move across the floor as he moves to his comfort. I bite my lip again and this time I break the skin. 

"Please, p-pl..don't, don't hurt me...fuck!" I curse because I'm pissed, scared and going to die no matter how many times I try to beg them to stop. My neck is stiff and the bald brother stands up from the bed, and when did he let go of my fucking throat? I hear them whisper something to each other but my ears begin to ring, so I can't make out what they are actually saying. Instead of listening, I lay here like a fucking rag doll. 

"He's going to be quite the entertainment brother," the softer brother says and I feel tears roll down my temple. "Absolutely," the hairless one chimes in and I feel one of them tug at the sleeves of my jumpsuit. I don't move but with each tug, my body screams out in pain. Either one of the brothers takes a hold of both of my wrists and raises them up carefully. I can see just how small I am to them. I slam my eyes shut and grit my teeth. 

They continue to raise them until they are behind my head and my fingertips tap against cold metal. Shit! "I will tie his wrists if you tie his ankles," the older one of the two informs the opposite and I whimper at his words. Their hands are warm but not sweaty. I'm too focused on the excruciating pain that's flooding my entire body to realize that they have already finished tying me to the bed. I want to fucking move, wiggle or something but I know I can't because of the pain. "He's very obedient," I hear one of them speak again and suddenly from behind me, the younger one holds my camera up and directs it toward me. What the fuck! I can't believe them!

 

The older one slips out from behind me eventually and he wraps those fingers around my throat again. He leans into me this time and grits his crooked teeth. His breath reeks of filth and I have the urge to vomit or turn my head the other way. "Mr. Gluskin can't save you now, his bride now belongs to us," he teases me in the most awful way, with a smile so horrific I can hardly stand looking at him. How does he know this, how do they know me? 

I eventually give up on Eddie saving me again and think of something to save my ass. He continues to choke and tighten his fingers that I begin to feel light headed within seconds. My eyelids flutter like crazy and I start to see spots, they cloud my vision. I don't think about the fucked up plans they have in store for me, I just let it all happen. 

I keep my eyes away from the camera at all times because it makes me feel awful, degraded. They make me feel like a pornstar filming this nasty shit. "It's a good thing Mr. Gluskin hasn't cut into you yet," the older one tells me, very close to my face. The young one filming nods his head slowly. "Very good thing," he also admits and gets a tad closer towards the bed. I hear the beeping of the camera but it doesn't seem to bother them. They will just use it all up and somehow have more batteries to pop right back in. I choke on my blood and a lot of it comes up. I feel it bubble out of my mouth and its hot this time when it touches my cheeks. I am fucking screwed; the last thing I am going to see before I die are these two freaks. I close my eyes and I already feel death kick in. I don't feel a whole lot of pain anymore...nothing. I cough one last time and I go...still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for the update if you have enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon's desperate but the Groom sees nothing but vulgar in Waylon's stare

The smell of blood and gore fills my nose the moment that my mind awakens. I don't open my eyes, I just don't want to see them again. I thought for sure I was going to die but here I am still breathing, still struggling to cope with everything. I no longer feel the psyche damaging pain; all I feel is a light pounding in my skull and a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I need food and the hunger inside grows immensely.

 

I hear a man in the far distance mumbling to himself. My ears are no longer perfect by any means, so I do my best to listen. I begin to piece the words together one by one and soon realize that it's the groom. He growls, he moans, he whimpers and he yells. It sounds like he is arguing with someone and part of me hears that someone talk back but I fully begin to understand that there is no one else in this room but Eddie and I, or maybe it's my ears talking. I raise my head and there is surprisingly no more stiffness. My eyes scan the room in a nervous fashion and I get up from the damn mattress. I wander off without my camera and I stop near the open doorway. 

 

The moonlight shines through the damaged window a few feet ahead of me and it helps guide me through the danger. I'm limping still because putting weight on my leg is going to hurt but I move a little bit quicker than I have before. I am in his 'home'; around me I see marker boards with pathetic sayings across them, crude writing style, mannequins with...with what the fuck!! I swallow loud and almost choke on my own saliva when I look up into the glazed over eyes of what used to be a man, well his now severed head on an old armless mannequin. I get a tremendous amount of shivers and they come in waves which doesn't help the situation. 

 

I can still taste blood on my tongue. "Oh my god...fuck!" I mumble as quietly and incoherently as I can to myself, never breaking eye contact with the dead man. Just back the fuck up Waylon, come on you can do it. The voice inside my head no longer helps me, I don't choose the right answer or the correct path any more. I go by what my body wants, what it needs; I am so fucking deprived of everything.

Footsteps crunch behind me, I hear them but I don't run, I don't hide, I just stand here staring up into the face of a mutilated man. I-I don't know what's becoming of me, I don't understand! "FUCK!!" I curse loud enough to have the entire asylum on my ass but I don't give a damn. I throw uncoordinated punches and kicks at the mannequin until eventually if falls over with a thud. The head falls off the prosthetic neck and rolls along the floorboards. I can't control this rage that has taken control of me, I bleed but I don't feel it, I make a mess out of Eddie's things but I don't fucking care. 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck!!" I cry out loud again several times and knock my bloody knuckles into the other mannequins. Their faces disturb me...they just fucking stare. I hate them, I hate all of them. My heart pounds dangerously against my ribcage and my skin is soaked with hot sweat. I don't want to keep doing this, I don't want to hurt myself...I don't want to die in this place.

I turn around, my breathing not calm enough and I see the dark figure of the groom high above me. I can't believe my fucking luck! He doesn't seem angry though which confuses me but his stillness, his quietness doesn't relieve me of the pain or the fear. 

"E-Eddie..." I say his name quite breathlessly and I must sound totally desperate in his ears. That's what he wants though right? I finally go insanely weak again and the gashes across my knuckles begin to burn at the cold air. I hunch over with not much control and my eyelids go heavy. I pray to whatever god there is in this place that I fall over and knock myself out again but I don't. I fall and he catches me.

 

"You been through so much darling, I am so so sorry," my ears ring again and my head spins but I can still hear what he says to me. He sounds awfully sympathetic and for a moment, he holds me in his arms, pressing his nose onto the top of my head, whispering sweet things, squeezing me tight. I let out a sudden gasp when he crushes me too close; he's huge, I'm small, he should understand that by now. When I gain more consciousness I raise my arm up and out from between us and let my fingers rest along his neck. He's so warm and so tense.

 

Eventually I feel him slip away but I wrap an arm around him, causing him to freeze. "Hold me...please, please just hold me longer," I admit to him in such a pathetic tone that I am sure will grab his much needed attention. It works and I feel him fold those two large arms around me again and this time he holds me like he should. He doesn't crush me, doesn't hurt me, Eddie just holds me like-like this is real. "I'm sorry I hurt you my darling," he tells me again and again until I melt into him. Maybe he does truly care or maybe its just a game he plays, how he sweet talks me, how he has me always crawling back to him. I cry suddenly and the warmth of my tears is not as warm as the man against me.

 

I press my ear harder into his chest and listen to the beating of his heart. I want this, I need this. As the embrace continues on, I rub my cheek across his chest to distract him as I slip my hands underneath the back of his dress shirt and instantly feel the hotness of his skin. He had to have felt it because he jumps against me. "Eddie, I need you...I need you so bad," I cry, I whimper and he looks down at me as if what I say is nothing but filth to his ears. He should want that, he should want an eager bride, eager for him and no one else. Instead he parts his lips and words I don't want to hear come out. "Darling you must be patient, patience is a good quality in a woman," he educates me again and I growl deep in my throat, raking my jagged nails down his back. 

 

He feels it and jerks forward into me. "Darling!" he gasps and takes a tight hold of both of my wrists with one hand, holding them out in front of me. I know what I did was stupid but I can't control my desires, I want him, I want him so fucking bad. His fingers tighten around my wrists and he snarls but does nothing more. I grow hot and begin to breathe heavy. My camera is gone, the two brothers have it somewhere and I feel a little bit more lost without it but Eddie is here. 

 

"Why don't you take me the way I am, Eddie, I'm perfectly fine just like this..." I don't realize my words touch him in the most deepest of ways until I stop to look up at him. I know what happened to him as a child, I know why he hates women, I almost know everything about him. Penises are definitely not the prettiest thing to look at especially around another man, but Eddie doesn't need to cut it off. I'll hide it, fuck I'll do anything for him to take me the way I am. His fingers pinch my wrists and I know that when he lets go, they are going to be bruised. "Don't argue with me darling, I know what must be done for the both of us to be happy," he growls at me and I feel a few speckles of spit land on my face. I swallow the phlegm in the back of my throat and get on my tip toes. I look him in the eyes carefully before taking over his mouth. Upon contact, I hear him groan, out of anger or pleasure I don't know but I continue to kiss him. 

His lips are warm but chapped and scarred. He tastes kind of dirty and weird but I take it as is. I close my eyes tightly and ignore the burning pain in my side. I shouldn't be doing this, I know I shouldn't but I don't stop myself. My heart speeds up and I push myself even closer to Eddie. 

He mumbles again against my lips and he forces me back. I trip over a broken floorboard and hiss at the sudden pain in my back. The back of my head even knocks off the wood and it dazes me. I don't look up at Eddie, instead I close my eyes again and steady my breathing with an arm draped over my growling stomach. 

"Such a needy little whore!" he hisses and at the moment all I can think of is death. I want him and I thought he wanted me but I can see that he's too worried about perfecting me that it's all he can think of before taking me as his wife, as his woman. I groan in pain and contorted confusion. I lay here on the ground, bite my bottom lip hard where I have broken the skin before and let my hands roam across my body like so. I don't know what to do anymore, I just don't fucking know. 

 

I try to imagine Eddie's hands but it's too fucking hard when he is glaring daggers at me. I'm so damn vulgar but I don't care, I'm shaking but it doesn't matter. "Such, such vulgar!" he growls deep and without a second thought, I am grabbed by the ankle and dragged across the floor. The action stops my hands and I do my best to wiggle free but his grip is as tight as a vice. He can break my ankle if he wants to, only if he wants to. 

"Let me go!" I yell at him and stare at the back of him as I run over mysterious bumps and several nails. I hear many tears in my jumpsuit but it doesn't worry the massive man. "If you don't want me, let me the fuck go now!" I curse as loud as I can to get his attention, whether it is upset or not and he eventually stops. 

He turns to me and he's breathing heavy. I watch the rise and fall of his chest and he pulls out his knife from the fucking unknown. It's dirty and I tremble at the sight. I ignore the fresh cuts in my back and collect myself, standing weakly on one leg. "If y-you want me you n-need to show me," I shake as I let the words escape my lips and I bring my fingers up to the knife in his hand. He's frozen once again and I look up at him. The stiffness in my neck returns but I don't think too hard about it. 

 

"L...Let m-me show you h-how much I need you," I don't think my shaking and dry speaking is making him any more calm. He spits curses at me again once I lay my hands on his chest and I get a bruising back hand to the face. I fall to my hands and knees and my shin begins to throb behind the stitches. 

"You are nothing more than a whore!!" he yells filth my way and pulls me up by my hair with the silver blade across my throat. He does cut me but not deep enough for me to bleed out. I drop back to the floor and whimper to myself. "I-I-I'm yours...I-I'll be y-your...whore," I feel tears drip from my chin and I raise my head to look back up at the groom. Instantly I am grabbed by the throat and held up high in the air. I try to claw at his wrist but its no use, even his skin is too thick to damage. I kick my good leg but I'm not strong enough at the moment to kick him where it hurts the most. "You reek of other men, you slut, how can I love you now?" I watch his scarred lips move when he hisses at me and I can hear that lisp in his strong voice. His fingers tighten and I gasp, struggling to take in any amount of air. 

 

I keep an eye on that knife of his and he raises it. He's going to stab me. I wait for the end to come and yet again it never does. I'm a shaken mess and tears are still drizzling down my bruised face. He looks at me and I watch his lips move slightly. I lick mine and reach out to touch the scarred side of his face. For a while my caress soothes his anger and he begins to whine at me; "Why must you hurt me so darling," and things like "I thought you were the one,". That's how he gets to me, his fucking sweet talk. 

He drops me again with a thud and I rub my head with the rough heel of my hand. My throat hurts and I cough dryly. "I w-want only...you, I-I really do," I plead through a mess of tears and crawl my way towards his legs. I lean forward and wrap my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his hip. I'm weak, dehydrated and craving any kind of attention from this man, any.

 

I can still hear him breathe heavy but he reaches down to my shoulders and pulls me back to look at me. He bends to a knee and gets to my eye level. I'm such a tiny little thing compared to him. I direct my eyes down at my knees and he grabs my chin with a thumb. "Dry those tears darling, please I don't want to see you cry anymore," he coos and uses his other thumb to wipe the tears away. He runs his thumb over bruises as he wipes them but he's careful. 

 

"...want you...I want you!" I cry out to him again and my voice echoes through the room. His breathing picks up again and I just wait for another backhand to the face. "Darling, I want you too but you must be patient like I told you before," he informs me again and I leave it at that, no matter how hard my heart beats for him, no matter how hot my skin burns for his touch, he's the groom, the man; I listen to him and play by the rules.

He stands back up to the soles of his boots and holds his hand out for me. I look up at him through the same mess of tears and take his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon finally gets what he wants; The groom doesn't understand any of Waylon's actions at least not yet!

I look into his eyes as he lays me down across the lumpy mattress. He's very careful with me and when he pulls his arms out from underneath me, I only want them back. Something is definitely loose inside of my damn mind but all I know now, all I want now is the groom. I watch him turn his back to me and pull something out from the drawer right beside him. I can't see what he's holding but he comes back to me and forces two pills through my lips and instinctively I swallow them. 

 

One of his nails cut my bottom lip but I suck the blood away before he can see. He bends over and gets close to me, his hands resting on the mattress. "You rest up darling, you will need it come tomorrow," he informs me and smiles. The groom pats me on the cheek just before leaving the room. I have been waiting for him to touch me again. The warmth of his glove and fingers makes my heart flutter. Soon enough though I am on the verge of sleep and eventually I give into the pill's weakening effects and go limp across the mattress.

I don't dream anymore, I can't. All I hear is his humming, that same old song he loves to sing, all I hear is Eddie, nothing, no one but him. I wake up in a hurry and the light above me blinds me in an instant but I soon realize that I cannot move my arms or my legs. My body screams out in pain again as soon as I recognize the hanging body parts, the strong stench of blood and my own nudity.

He's going to finally finish what he's started. 

 

"Goodmorning darling, I'm glad to see that you are finally awake," Eddie says awfully cheerful and leans over the side of the table to rub his dirty thumb across my bruised cheek. I begin to notice the twists and turns in my gut and I listen to the sounds they make. Eddie's touch terrifies me, he's bloody and the scent of him is not what it used to be. I'm honestly scared of him now. 

 

I struggle against the restraints and I can feel aches in my wrists as I do so. "Don't act so foolishly darling, when I am done perfecting you, I will then show you just how much you mean to me, I promise," his words make me sick because I don't know if what he's saying to me is true or a down right fucking lie. Why should that even matter anyway? I continue to wiggle and struggle but it doesn't do me any good. I look up at the hanging limbs and turn my head to the side. My chest pounds and my skin begins to burn. 

 

"What is the matter darling?" the groom wonders and I can hear anger in his voice. I groan and cry out. I try not to watch what he's doing but I can't pull my eyes off of him. He's holding that knife again, that filthy knife and my eyes go wide. He moves in close to me but not with the knife, his hand. "Stay still darling and we won't have any problems," he makes a failed attempt to calm my nerves and I bite back a whimper. Once he glides the back of his hand across my cheek again, I shiver. It's out of complete fear this time. I want out of this place...no...what's going on! Eddie...I need him, he's all I have now. 

 

I don't watch him prepare. I don't do anything. 

"Such serenity," Eddie coos and I open my eyes once more. I turn my head in his direction and tighten my brows. He's definitely ready but I am not. I try and save myself this one last time; "E-Eddie...I-I'm perfect the way I-I am...please," I full out beg, raising my head up from the table to get his full attention. 

Our eyes meet suddenly. "This needs to be done," he growls and starts up the saw. The awful sound of it brings tears to my eyes. I need to beg, I need to show him that I mean what I say! "I'm a-all yours, ev-every piece of me and you wa-want to cut me up...like some doll?" I raise my voice and shake away the tears that roll down my face. My words don't faze him and I am getting closer and closer toward my death. He doesn't even look at me, his eyes stay focused on the wood splitting saw.

"Pl-please love me!!" I cry so loud my lungs burn and my throat goes instantly raw. This time he pays attention. He turns off the saw and gets very close. "Darling!" he's pissed and I can see the anger in his eyes. He's holding onto the knife so hard and I watch his lips twitch. 

 

"You c-can't hurt me Eddie, you are s-supposed to love me!" I cry out again and find his eyes. He tilts his head to the side and one of his hands rests awfully close to my penis. His warm fingers caress my sensitive inner thigh and he brings the knife close to my face. "Darling..." his explosive demeanor is gone and he drops the frightening weapon. 

I cringe at the loud pang it makes when it hits the floor. I blink a few times and feel the wetness of my tears well up in the corners of my eyes. "I love you so much darling, let me make you perfect," he tells me over and over and over again. He's driving me fucking mad with this messed up dream of his. I struggle again because it's the only thing I can do. 

 

.

I hear the saw again and sweat. I attempt to wiggle my feet from the rope restraints but its useless. At this point I don't really give a damn anymore. 

The saw shuts off again but I keep my eyes closed and my ears alert. He groans and I hear movement. I feel his body bump into the table and it rocks. "Take these," he says and forces more pills down my throat. No...no....Eddie. I open my eyes to the blinding light but I can move, I can actually move. I search the room for sign of the maniac and nothing. I feel the cool breeze touch my bare skin and I drop off the table, careful of my shin.

I can see my penis and that's a great sign. Where is Eddie though?

As I creep further into the sewing room, that's when my damaged ears pick up on strange whimpers. The little light that shines through the windows helps me again walk through the room. I wonder if he has used every last one of these machines? I am fucking naked! Damn what is wrong with me! I race back into the 'emergency room', find my jumpsuit torn and covered in blood and I carefully slip myself inside.

The unknown sounds get louder and it makes my blood boil and my veins sting. I am cautious of everything as I stalk back into the sewing room. Some floorboards creak when I walk over them but it doesn't stop the sounds. I am not really keeping myself hidden in the shadows like I should be and when I get in even further, that's when I see the large back of Eddie hunched over a sewing machine. The whimpers are coming from...him? I swallow a ton of nerves and get close. I'm risking my life again but I don't fucking care. I don't touch him.

 

"E-Eddie?" I say his name as quietly as I can yet loud enough for him to understand. I hear a few sniffles and he goes dead silent. I watch his fingers dig into the wood of the table and his shoulders shake. Maybe I'm not supposed to see him in this kind of state. I am so pathetic, so damn desperate for something I know I will never get unless I am as perfect as he wants. "W-what's-what's wrong?" I ask feeling a little frightened of myself; how can I be so sympathetic to a man, a maniac who almost sawed me in half? 

I don't think anymore though, I just do. Eddie doesn't say anything, he just growls and mumbles incoherent words under his breath. My feet draw me closer until I am flush against him, the hard beat of my heart thumping against his spine. I carefully nuzzle my face against his back and slowly slip my trembling arms underneath his and wrap them tightly around his thick waist. He jumps and groans dangerously low. I should pull away from him, far away but I don't, I don't want to. He's warm and he makes me feel...com-complete? My hands rest across his lower abdomen and I splay my fingers wide. I feel his breathing go wild and he spins himself around causing me to drop to my knees hard. 

 

"D-darling...I am so in love with you...please forgive me for ever hurting you," I expect him to strike me a few times for being so touchy but he doesn't do that. He helps me stand and takes my hands into his. Just one of his hands can hold both of mine and keep them warm and safe forever. I look down at our hands and draw myself close. 

"M-me too...and I-I forgive you," I say breathlessly and full of wrecked nerves. He notices the smile I give to him and before long, he's leaning down to kiss my cheek. His lips are so close to my mouth that I can't help but move mine into his. I'm hungry, thirsty and cold but none of that matters right now. I bring one of my hands up to his face and gently caress the nasty scars. 

He accepts the touch and places his warm hand over top of mine. Eddie eventually gives in to my kiss and they turn into slop. He's obviously clueless as to how to kiss but I assist him. I slip my other hand out from his and bring that one up to the left side of his face and I pull him closer into me, deepening the kiss. Eddie whimpers suddenly and I open my eyes to find his staring at me. I kiss him harder and let my thumbs circle into his cheeks. This man definitely has a perfect face, Eddie Gluskin is the epitome of a man. I inhale his strange scent and let my hands fall carefully down to his thick neck. 

 

He doesn't move, he just lets me explore. I want more of him all too soon but I hold myself back. His hands rest on my hips and don't move an inch. Eddie is terrified of the whole situation, all the sudden intimacy, the sweet whispers and kisses that he has never had from anyone until now. Eddie murders women and mutilates men but I see past all of those things, I just do. 

My fingers dig into the thick skin of his neck and he pulls me back. He's not forceful and I let out a involuntary whimper. We stare at each other and he strokes my right cheek with his dirty thumb. 

"M-make love to me..." I say softly and cautiously because his hand on my hip becomes painfully tight. I know he doesn't understand anything about intimacy, but I bet he can learn. His face distorts at my words and I swallow hard. He doesn't look pleased. I shake again and my heart beat picks up. "Take m-me!" I say louder and grab onto the front of his vest, forcing him against me. He's hard when he clashes into my body but I hold him up and mash my mouth against his. I'm eager and desperate! He groans on contact and he attempts to pull me off but he gives up eventually and wraps an arm around me. We are so damn close together and I'm scared that he can feel it, feel the 'vulgar' I still have attached to me. I feel my body heat up and my face burn.

 

My hands move from his chest down to his thick arms. He doesn't participate in the kiss but he crushes me against him and I gasp for air. Without realizing it until now, I straddle his upper thigh and it just drives me nuts! Sensations are exploding everywhere, through my fingertips, my toes and between my thighs. I cry out softly and dig my fingers into the hard muscle of his biceps. I don't mean to but I grind against his thigh and he catches it. 

 

"What's the matter darling?" he asks full of concern and I look up into his eyes with a glazed over stare. I don't say anything I just lean up on my toes and kiss his disfigured lips. He holds me tight as we kiss. Nothing becomes of our harmless touching and Eddie gives up too soon. I accept it but I want him again. He's new to the sweetness and the way I kiss him and that's okay with me as long as I can be here to help him understand I am not going to hurt him.

 

I don't think I can ever leave his side again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this chapter...ugh but if you liked stick around for the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon can't decide if the Groom is really the one he wants.

Eddie pushes me off him and I land on my back, against the rotting wood floor. Another pop and pain floods my back and the nape of my neck. I use one hand to rub at the ache in my neck and that's when I look up and see Eddie. "Why do you make me hurt you, I don't like hurting you!" he growls and I wiggle myself around until I am sitting up right, hunched forward into my lap. I reek; I never noticed before and I disgust myself. 

I shake my head and continue to rub my neck. "Darling!" he raises his voice high and it makes me gaze up at him, my eyes blown wide. I stop myself from shaking, instead the inside of me flutters like crazy. 

He's getting ready to punish me, I'm a bad bride...I'm not good enough. The marks in my skin reveals the awful truth to me, makes me want to vomit up everything inside of me. I remember what they did to me, I let those inbred crazies do what they want, I have bruises of every size, shape and color coating my body, I can just feel them burn with every little movement I make. I can't let the groom know, he can never find out but he's right, I reek of other men.

Vile is what I am. I haven't eaten anything for god knows how long, probably have pissed myself a few times and I am way beyond dehydration that I am beginning to act completely insane. I begin to pick at my fingernails and I start to shake. 

 

"Do you want me to hurt you?!" the groom yells and I watch as his hands bunch into tight fists and I don't say anything because if I do, I feel that the worst will come out. I shake my head instead, feeling tears well up in my eyes. Damnit! The groom's breathing slows down and he uncurls his fists. He reaches forward to grab my two arms and I follow him. I don't know exactly where he's taking me but after a while of walking down familiar hallways, he stops and so do I. The showers?

 

"Clean yourself up darling," he tells me and I give him a weird look. I swallow hard and turn away to face the molding shower. I hear drip, drip in the distance but it doesn't frighten me; the groom is here. He turns around and I begin to undress. He's going to see the bruises, the marks left by them and that's what begins to scare me. I want to be his one and only not a pile of blood and meat left on the ground by the cruelty of his hands. When I grab the zipper and begin to pull it down my mind goes into a frenzy. If I take my clothes off I am going to be vulnerable to every little thing in this building; with my opposite hand I wipe away stray tears and peek over my shoulder at the groom. He's being too patient with me.

 

When I get the zipper halfway down, I have enough room to remove my arms from the sleeves. I take a look at them and my heart flutters when I see the cuts and bruises. I take my time slipping out of my jumpsuit and once it's off I direct myself back to the shower head and I reach for the rusty knobs. I turn both of them at once and a rush of cold water hits me like bullets.

"Fuck!" I cry out and begin to shiver from the frigid water. My sudden outburst catches Eddie's attention but he doesn't turn around. "Such awful language darling, make sure it doesn't happen again," he informs me and I take it to heart. 

I watch and listen to the water splash across the floor. I am not used to this coldness at all but I take it slow. When I dip my head underneath the water I suck in a sudden breath and hold it for a while before I have time to let it back out. The temperature just takes my breath away. There is no soap, no nothing but I use the water to wipe away dirt, sweat and blood from my body. I can't wash away the bruises and it worries me. Just when I turn around and let the cold water spray across my back, I look over at Eddie and he's staring back at me. 

 

There is only one window in here and the light isn't helping much but I can still see his gaze. I swallow hard and lick my lips, wrapping my arms around my naked self. "Would you like any of my assistance darling?" the large man asks curiously and I just nod my head. I want whatever he's offering me.

I hear him creep close; the water underneath of his rubber boots makes a squelch sound with each step he takes. I raise my head to keep my eyes on him and I notice that he does just the same. Placing one of his hands on my shoulder, Eddie uses his other to remove something from his pants pocket. Its a bar of soap and it looks as if it's got a good use out of it but not too much. "I keep this for myself but I think you could use some of it too darling," he rambles on and he slides his hand from my shoulder. 

 

The water is still beyond freezing but the patient before me manages to keep me semi-warm. I smile in the darkness, hoping he could see it. Through the dark I feel him massage my shoulders with the bar of soap. The scent that is coming from it makes me feel human again, sane again. A sweet lavender scent coats my shoulders and just being able to feel clean again makes me whimper in pleasure.

 

I feel his warm breath on my face and he hums a tune that I haven't heard of yet. His big hands move down my arms, around my sore wrists and he turns me around to start on my back. I don't really worry about my safety with him behind me because I know he will never do such perverse things to me. I sigh as the soap suds roll down my back and over my calves. He's ever so careful with me. Eddie then turns me back around and stalls. I don't know what he is feeling as he looks at my front but I just stand and wait. 

 

Goosebumps fade underneath Eddie's warm touch. He rubs the soap across my collarbone and then carefully over my sternum. I can't imagine how delicate and small I must feel underneath his large hands. I try not to dwell on his touch too much for many reasons. He gets a little more slow the lower he goes down. 

I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip. I'm tense, too damn tense that all my muscles begin to ache. I fear that he's going to chop it off right here. He does everything but that but it still doesn't relieve me. The lavender scent grows stronger and I can feel myself slipping into an indescribable haze. I later feel his hand across my lower abdomen and it's a strange place to be for the both of us. Eddie continues to clean me either way. 

His humming resumes and I listen as his breathing picks up. I stop him just before he gets any lower. "I-I'll do this," I tell him and he lets me take the soap from his hand. Eddie backs away and gives me some space. He turns his back on me again and I lather my hands up. I hold the bar of soap tight and run it over my lower back and quietly I put it down by my feet near the drain. I use what's left of the soap on my hands to wash what's vulgar. I am careful when I grab myself, so very careful. It's been so long since I have been touched and even my own hand sends shock waves down my spine. When I am done, I turn the knobs both in the opposite direction and step out from underneath the shower head. I bend down to pick up the soap and I walk up to him. 

 

"I-I'm done..." I tell him in such a quiet voice. I run my fingers through my damp hair and he turns back to face me, taking the soap from my hand. He suddenly wraps me up in a semi clean towel and the two of us walk back out into the frightening unknown. "I want to show you something darling," he says half excitedly with my arm locked around his. He looks down at me and kisses the top of my wet head. I'm still cold but not as much as I was before. Eddie leads me back into an empty room with a few mannequins here and there and he sits down on top of one of his larger desks. 

 

"Look over there," he points his finger passed me and I listen. I'm curious as to what I might see. I turn around and direct my attention to one of the mannequins in the far left corner of the room. It's right next to the window so that helps me see it clearer. This mannequin is headless and that's perfectly fine with me. I let my eyes wander over the crude stitching of the dress it's wearing and reach out to touch the waist. 

 

I examine it closely and realize that it's just my size. "What do you think my darling?" Eddie asks softly and all I can do is stare at it. I like it but...I can't see myself wearing women's clothing. I lightly touch the hem of the dress and it's soft. I should say something but I don't. 

 

I hear creaking coming from behind me and suddenly two large hands crash down over my shoulders. "I hope you love it," he whispers in my ear and nuzzles the side of my head with his own. I swallow again and nod my head. I hear him chuckle and he turns me around. We stare at each other for a while before he leans into steal a kiss. I tighten my brows and groan at the warmth of his dry lips but he's slow and inexperienced. I take it anyway because he's been awfully sweet to me; I do remember all the chases, all the beatings and pain he's caused me but I don't think about them that much any more. 

 

His fingers dig into my shoulders and start to hurt. I close my eyes and wiggle myself close to him. I try to move my lips against his, hoping he will understand what I am getting at and he does, but it's not perfect. Nothing but a towel is keeping my naked body from his and the thought gets my heart pumping. 

I don't move my arms from my chest because if I do the towel is going to fall. I can't ruin this moment. One of his hands moves up to the side of my neck and rests there. I bet he can feel the thumping of my heart beat. "I must get you perfected before too long, I can hardly contain myself around you anymore, darling," he breathes heavily and removes his mouth from mine. I am left breathing hard and wanting more of his sweet sloppy kisses. One thing I don't understand though, if he can't contain himself around me, then why does he need to perfect me, does he really need to chop off my dick and saw a big hole in my body where a hole doesn't belong?

 

Eddie moves away from me, his mind already set on something sinister. I claw at his back and grab his attention. He growls when I stop him from moving. "I'll-I'll hide i-it," I admit to him and feel my body heat up to drastic temperatures. The look in his eyes startles me but I slowly remove the towel from my body and show him exactly what I mean. My heart stops momentarily then starts back up slowly. My ears ring and I take a hold of my penis and slip it between my thighs; out of sight out of mind, right? If Eddie can't see it he won't have to take it away. 

 

His gaze doesn't stay too long down there. I understand but he's not fooled. "Knock it off darling, we have a lot of work ahead of us!" he hisses at me and takes me roughly by the wrist. I don't want to go with him, I don't! I know where he is taking me and I don't want to fucking go! I begin to struggle and eventually I free myself from his grip and fall backwards. I get back up as quickly as I can and run! I thought my running days were over but hell no, Eddie just has to ruin everything. The beating of my heart is too loud, I can't even hear him cry out to me. I keep running and running. My energy isn't good and my stomach continues to growl. 

I need water, food and some sleep. I don't stop though I go until I can't any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone at Mount Massive is dangerous, Waylon soon figures that out; the groom is still on his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never EVER post two chapters on the same day but I was bored and wanted to update...again...today. This one isn't that good in my opinion but I hope it's good for you guys :I

I'm naked, I am fucking naked! Why the hell am I running around this shit hole without anything on? My body finally gives out and I fall to the hard ground. It's cold all around and my shin hurts. I trace my fingers along the stitches and attempt to get back to my feet but I no longer have the required strength to do so. I cry and cry. The tears falling down are warm and it's actually quite calming in the most demented of ways.

 

I wish, I just wish I could've saved Eddie. I didn't know what the hell to do the moment he went up against the glass and started begging. I was more scared out of my mind than anything at the moment, but as I think back on it now, every ache in my body intensifies. The darkness overpowers me again and I shake from the cold and the fear. I need to get my ass moving, I really do before something insane happens. My stomach cries out to me and I use the leftover strength I have in my arms to hoist myself back up onto my aching feet.

 

It's a fucking struggle but I succeed and I limp to the left. There is a wall, cold and damp and I slip into a dark room. I continue to feel my way around and eventually knock my good shin into the metal siding of a bed. That's going to leave another damn bruise. When I turn back around, I feel for a door and I push it closed. 

I suppose part of me knows the layout of this building. So I lean my full weight against the cold door and fall to the ground again. I close my eyes and see darkness, nothing but the fucking darkness. I weakly rub both of my arms as hard and as fast as I can to try to keep the warmth I have left but it doesn't work. This is survival and I have been here for many months, come so very close to death on several occasions and still I am here, almost dead. Why do I have the will and the want to keep living anyway? Most times I think about death, sometimes I think about killing myself just to get it over with but I never come around to doing it...I don't know why. 

 

"FUCKFUCK!!!" I scream loud and smack the sides of my head. I keep doing it until I daze myself. I can feel their hands, the sharp cuts of their knife, everything. I wince when I let one of my hands rest over my stomach. I need food badly, maybe I should try to find that cannibal fucker and steal his 'meat' but I bet I'll just end up being the 'meat' instead.

I want to be touched, kissed and teased. I don't really care whose filthy hands do it anymore, I just crave what every human being craves. Eddie, that bastard doesn't really want me, he never touches me, never holds me when I want to be held...I just want to feel human again, I want to feel alive. So I scream out loud again and this time I bang my tight fists into the metal door. It hurts but I don't care, I keep it up. 

Along with the noisy sounds I create, I can hear others. I stop myself for a moment to listen to those sounds and they are extremely close. My sore hands stop hitting the door and I bring my knees up to my chest and cover myself. It sounds like creaking metal, like it's coming from the ceiling. I swallow the warm spit in my mouth and get as close to the door as I can. Eventually, through the darkness, a loud crash, metal against metal fills the air and I hold myself tighter. I later hear a pair of feet smack down to the ground and I begin to overheat. 

I hold my breath. "Hey, hey!" strange whispers come my way and I open my eyes only to continue to see black. The man is quiet and doesn't seem violent in any way. It doesn't make me less afraid though. "Hey you," the voice says again trying to get my attention but I am too afraid to make any kind of contact with the unfamiliar voice.

 

I feel warm hands suddenly and I jerk and thrash about, mostly hurting myself in the process. "Get away from me!" I growl and I sound shaken but the hands keep touching me. Not in a perverse kind of way. He breathes heavy but he's very calm. "Who are you?" he asks and I stop pulling at my hair to look up and see nothing. I feel his hot breath but I don't smell anything but lavender that stains my skin. 

"I need food, food, water something, anything!" I say pathetically and his hands leave my skin suddenly. My stomach growls and growls, twists and turns, and my mouth waters. My head aches and I feel tears roll down my cheeks. The stranger touches me again, rests his warm hands over my knees and I get close without intending to. He doesn't move when I inch closer; I close my eyes tightly, get on my knees and crawl towards the possibly violent man. He hasn't moved at all, my nervous hands find his cold bare feet and my mouth lands on the middle of his clothed knee. The rough material of his pants against my lips smells filthy and tastes like funk but I don't back away.

 

I feel his body jerk and his hands creep up and around me, touching my back; he's scared and so am I. The man releases a soft grunt when he falls onto his back. I hover above him with my trembling body between his knees. His clammy hands rub the back of my neck and my heart skips a few beats. I shift the weight onto my hands and put them on either side of the stranger's head. I don't know if I am in control anymore...I'm scaring the shit out of myself. I'm shaking so bad, so fucking bad. 

He no longer has words to say. I lean in towards the body beneath me and my lips touch warm skin. I don't know if it's his forehead or cheek but I kiss it anyway. I hear him move underneath me and his fingers dig painfully into my shoulders. 

He leans up and our mouths touch. I want to vomit, vomit everything that's left in my stomach but I don't. I manage to keep the bile down and move my mouth hungrily. He does just the same and soon our lips are soaked in hot saliva. He makes sounds, sounds that makes my skin cold and my heart stop and I feel teeth bite down into my bottom lip and pierce the skin. I don't make a sound but just as I pull myself away, the man is on me and I breathe painfully hard. 

"P-please don't h-hurt me..." I finally break the awful silence and that's that. He doesn't respond but he makes sure not to hurt me as I requested. "I'll keep you safe from Gluskin," the stranger tells me carefully and his hands brush lightly across my torso. He jumps and soon realizes that I have nothing covering me. It's as if it scares him and I know he can see me but I can't, my eyes are not capable of working in the darkness yet.

I nod my head for some reason and I raise my arm to wrap around his back. He smells musty and bloody. I want to be safe, I don't want Eddie to hurt me but I still want to see him, to feel and to smell him again. I'm damaged inside and out...more tears drip down my temple and the man kisses me again. He's desperate for the closeness that I crave, I don't blame him, I can't blame him. I tilt my head and offer him skin to kiss. His hands rest against my shoulders, he's putting some pressure on them but not too much and his wet lips meet the warm skin against my neck. The vein in my neck is ready to fucking burst! They all must know who I am and that Eddie's been after me, has made me his bride. I feel each side of his waist touch my knees but I don't dare move them. I can't let this get out of hand. I trust this man though, I have ran into friendly patients, ones that want to help me and I assume he's one of them; there aren't many of them.

I should feel lucky but I don't. My body is hot and I feel beads of sweat stain my scented flesh. My heart is pounding. 

 

.

 

I manage to get the stranger off of me; I tell him I have to leave but he stops me. His fingers wrapped around my wrist are warm. "I'll be around if you need me," the man informs me and lets me go. I open the door carefully and round the corner as quickly as possible. My right leg is still kind of useless but I noticed that I am limping less. 

Being so long without my camera isn't right. I feel lost without it but I will try to rely on my gut and what's left of my instincts. Making my way through these never ending halls, I lick away the new taste from my lips. I'm a little leery of that stranger but his words seem to make me feel a little bit better inside. I will never forget the little moment we shared together; it is so much different from Eddie's intimacy; now that I think about it, the stranger was sweeter to me, he knew what he was doing. A large part of me still wants Eddie though.

Real bad. 

I stop running because I just can't go any more. My head is spinning and I back myself up into a wall. Food, all I need is food...if I don't die from the freaks of the asylum, then I am surely going to die from hunger. 

I close my eyes and just sit here, waiting for my mind to go blank again but it doesn't happen. "Get up," It is that same low voice, that stranger from just moments ago; I feel him lift me up to my feet and he takes me somewhere, anywhere but where I just was. It's hard for me to walk with him but he helps me the best he can. Something isn't right here, he is just way too caring, I must be sleeping, or possibly dead? I have no fucking clue


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon finds out about the man who found him; the scars and the burns, Mount Massive did that to him; the groom is not far from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time since I updated and I don't really like this chapter but the good thing is that my writer's block is finally gone!! (:

I'm awfully weak, very hungry. I can't continue on like this, I just can't. My legs soon give out underneath me and the arm around my shoulders falls when my body hits the cold ground. I roll over onto my back and wince at the sudden pain. I need to get used to this shit, I really do. Head is spinning and my throat is painfully dry. The man hidden by the surrounding darkness breathes softly and I close my eyes and feel his warm hands touch my arms. I hear him shifting around, his bare feet patting quietly across the cement floor and he attempts to lift me back up. 

 

He has both of my arms in his hands and pulls. I eventually feel my body lift off the ground and I come crashing into the stranger's body as soon as my feet meet with the ground again. He stops me from falling and I carefully move myself from the sudden closeness. My hands are shaking and my lips move but I can't hear or understand what I am saying, or if I am even saying anything at all.

 

"We need to hurry!" he tells me and his breathing picks up. I can't see through the pitch blackness but I feel for him and he helps me continue on the right path...wrong path? I don't even know right now. We move together and I don't really pay attention to where he is taking me; there is no place that I need to be right now...I do want to see Eddie again but I know that if I go back to him I will die, probably for real this time. My entire being aches and I can't help but whimper and wince. The stranger's arm around me is careful and his hand grips my arm tightly

 

I turn my head to the side and that's when everything went numb. "Hey, hey!" I can hear somebody calling out to me, the voice is soft and very clear. I lay completely still, no clue what I should do and I begin to hear other unfamiliar voices in the distance.

 

"Maybe he's dead," a stranger suggests and that's when I wiggle against the hardness underneath me and I moan at the immediate pain. My sense of smell comes back to me and I feel myself shake at the scent. More death and funk. The rusty wheels in my head start to turn, slowly but surely and I hoist myself up onto the tender point of my elbows. Eyes are open but only to slits because I am too damn scared to see what's in front of me, surrounding me.

 

"Oh, he's the one with the camera...what's his name?" I start to hear voices after voices and I become instantly frozen in place; fear over powers me again and I tremble. I hear shuffling of bare feet across the hard floor, grunts, coughs and awful perverse vocabulary. I am naked, vulnerable, shaking and fucking scared so I guess I can understand why they are saying such things to me but it makes me feel disgusting, makes the bottom of my stomach turn. I need food, I really fucking need food and water. So I open my eyes cautiously and I quickly set my eyes on the man before me. My eyes examine his closely as possible, taking in every last detail even though my vision isn't working correctly at the moment. He's positioned on his knees, looking directly at me. 

 

The right side of his face I notice is burned and blistered up but it doesn't cause me anymore discomfort that I am in right now. He doesn't look anything like the other patients in this hell hole and he doesn't burst into a fit of insanity just at the sight of me. "Wh-where am I?" I ask tripping over my words again and I lick at my dry lips, looking at the man before me and my current surroundings. The room is fairly large and there are a few hospital beds spread all about, the only light being candles and the lit fireplace behind me. There are others and scanning my eyes over them makes my heart jump and my fingers twitch out of my control. 

 

"It doesn't matter where you are, you're safe," the man kneeled in front of me informs me and I give my attention back to him, using my hands to shield my dick. The softness of my own flesh makes me shudder and it's just utter confusion to me. My knees are pressed flush against my chest and the air coats my skin in unwanted goosebumps.

I give the man a weird look and swallow. There's not really any spit to swallow. "I'm hungry..." I say quietly, not meaning to and the man turns his head and peers over his shoulder at the others hovering in the shadows.

My eyes look at them and I watch them scratch at their scarred faces and pick at their disfigured arms. A part of me feels bad for them all, insane or not, they didn't deserve this awful future. "He's hungry, go get some food..." the strange man says and after a minute or two, he raises his voice. "Now!!" and within seconds, the two patients leave the room, mumbling nonsense between themselves. The man stands up and wanders over towards the door. He pushes it closed and stares at me from where he's standing. 

I stare back but it's not a good feeling. He gives me a strange unexplainable feeling. "I am sorry for what I did to you back there, it's been a while since...since anyone has been close to me," he explains to me out of the blue and I listen to what he has to say. Running long fingers through his leftover dark hair, he moves away from the door and comes right back toward me. My thoughts finally piece themselves together and I recognize his voice. He is the one who found me and is trying to save my fucked up life, he...he doesn't look as bad as I expected but I still have a leery feeling about him. Those scars all up and down his arms frighten me just looking at them. 

 

What can I say now? What should I say, how should I say it? I look at him and he looks right back at me with his one good eye; his golden brown eye. I stare at him for longer than necessary but soon enough the door opens with a few creaks and in walk the two patients with their arms full of balled up stained sheets. One of them closes the door and they both walk over to me. 

 

Being so close to them gets my heart pumping and my blood boiling. They could be dangerous and the only thing holding them back from causing me harm is the burnt man. Slowly the both of them put the sheets down and unbunch them. As they do that, I see food. Half a loaf of bread, two things of crackers, a couple granola bars, one half eaten and a single apple. That's definitely not what I expected and it's not a lot of food, no water but the only one with the hair offers me as much as I need. I am slow and cautious when I reach forward, I'm naked and these guys haven't earned my trust yet, at least not the three of the deformed men. I sneak a gaze over one of their shoulders and I see the third patient standing quietly in a far corner of the room. 

 

I try not to let him get to me, just his empty stare terrifies the fuck out of me. I pick up the apple and take the crackers and as I do, I look up into the eye of my savior. "I have a pair of clothes for you," the man notifies me and just like a puppet on a string, one of the patients wobbles over to a hospital bed and takes the clothes. When he comes back, I look up at him and shiver. He hands me the clothes and I take them without a word. 

 

They reek of blood and other filthy fluids. I don't worry about where they came from, I stand up, heedful of my shin and my throbbing ankle and struggle a little to step each leg into the pant legs of the dirty scrubs but I manage and get the final piece on, the stained shirt. The weight of the clothes feels strange on me but I get used to it. I bite into the apple, not giving one fuck if there are any bruises or rotten spots and the sweet juice of the fruit rolls across my tongue and down my dry throat. It's-it's just the weirdest sensation, the flavor, I remember the taste and I smile when I take another bite and then another. 

 

Eventually, nothing but a core is left in my hand and a package of crackers in the other. My stomach continues to rumble and the need for water is stronger than ever, but I open up the crackers in a hurry and chow down on them like it's the first time I have ever eaten anything.

 

I don't pay attention to the others, to the dangerous men, I only want to eat. I probably look like such a slob right now but it's been too long since I have had food. Water is something I can get, in awful places sure, but it's something. The eldest man out of the others stands up a little bit taller than me and stares at me, dangerously close. I stare right back and swallow the mush of crackers in the back of my throat. My eyes look down at the deep scars up and down his arms and then back up at the burns and blisters on the right side of his face. 

He is not a bad looking patient at all; he also seems to have a lot of his mentality and not a lot of the other patients have that left. I am lucky to have been found by him. "I did this to myself...this place is hell!" the man states loudly and it captures my attention, I am glued to him. 

 

He raises his arms and shows me the scars again. "I want to help you get out, you can't be here, I'm going to burn this fucking place down to the ground and you need to leave before it happens," I can only look at him and feel the pain that he must be feeling. I swallow cracker residue and I look down at my bare feet. What can I say to him, what am I supposed to do? If I leave, how do I get myself back, how can I be normal again?What about Eddie, what about the brothers, everyone else? My chest cries out in pain and the warmth of tears floods my eyes. I'm very lost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger is around every corner; Waylon is never alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I hope you guys enjoy this update. I added a bit of Pyro's backstory but not a whole lot; and if you guys don't know or remember who Pyro is he is the variant who looks more human than anyone :P sorry...I don't want to spoil the storyline for you so that's all I am going to say about him. You meet him with Miles if that helps.
> 
> Anywho hopefully you enjoy and stick around for more!

I'm Pyro's property now, no longer the groom's. Days on end, I lay on a lumpy mattress, wait for food and water to come my way. Henry, Jeremy and David are Pyro's henchmen; some part of me suspects that they are more dangerous than Pyro himself but I don't know who the real danger is anymore. In the candle lit room with nothing but a roaring fireplace to keep me warm, I raise up from the mattress and rub the heel of my hand into my aching temple. Over the passing days, months maybe, my body has built up an immunity to the beatings I endure from the monsters of Mount Massive. Pyro doesn't hurt me but his henchmen do occasionally, and Pyro is the one that breaks us apart.

 

There have been days when I am caught in a corner of the room by either of the three, and they threaten me with bats or other blunt objects in their possession. If I don't give them what they want, I get a bat or a wooden plank to the fucking face. 

That causes extreme fights between them and Pyro and I never watch when they ensue. They're messy and loud. I direct my attention to the fireplace and stare into the center of the flames. My ears pick up on footsteps across the floor and they stop right behind me; it brings chills down my damn spine. 

I don't want to turn around or look over my shoulder but I do, I have to. My eyes roll upward and I stare into the eyes of Pyro. He's breathing softly and I watch when he sits down beside me. He's quiet but that's the normal thing for him. Depression is also the usual for him too; self mutilation is one of his tendencies and I guess that's from being so cooped up in this hell hole. I understand exactly what he is feeling and I am cautious of my actions when around him. He's not all the way there mentally, but I can't say he's like the other patients because he's not. 

 

He speaks coherently, he understands what he's talking about but he still has devious intentions just like all the others. When I bring my hand over and slowly place it over his scarred forearm, I only stare at my own hand, not at the surprise in his eye. 

 

I swallow hard and my body quivers. Sweat begins to pop from my flesh and I grow warm underneath my clothes. The rough, bumpy scars beneath my fingers feel kind of strange but they don't scare me. I catch him staring at me and he licks his chapped lips. I hear him breathe in deep and back out softly; "Nobody cares about us forgotten lunatics, no one ever gave a damn!" Pyro growls and I watch his dark brow tighten. With my opposite hand I wipe away a bead of sweat from my forehead and gaze at him, keeping my hand right where it has been for the past minute or two.

 

I shake my head at him. "I-I care..." I admit to the half burned man and let my fingertips glide up his arm until I stop at the sleeve of his dirty scrub shirt. The contact doesn't seem to bother him like I expected and without really thinking first, I lean to the side and brush my dry lips against his own. This time he jumps but he's willing. I watch him close his only working eye and he puckers his lips to fit against mine into a full kiss. The second our mouths touch, I feel the light prick of his dirty five o'clock shadow across my upper lip. My eyes close and I trail my fingers back down the scarred length of his right arm. 

 

Strange explosions in my mind, in my heart heighten my senses and the sensations I get from them make me want more. I try not to let my thoughts run back to the groom, this moment is between Pyro and I. He doesn't lay one finger on me, I do that instead.

 

Just as I am about to push him down into the mattress, Pyro steals my dominance and forces me down instead. The ambient light of the many candles softens the imperfect side of his face and it makes it so much easier to forget that he is still a dangerous man. My heart is pounding and my throat goes instantly dry. My palms are clammy against the crusty mattress and I suck in my bottom lip. We stare at each other for too long and eventually my fingers wrap securely around the man's forearms that are on each side of my head and I lean forward to continue the kiss. 

 

I hear a quiet whimper slip through my teeth from Pyro and swallow it along with some of his hot spit. The way we kiss is sloppy but it's the right way; the groom is sloppy and uncoordinated, but Pyro knows exactly what he's doing. Carefully I raise my knees and let the man slip his waist between them. The air surrounding us and our intimacy becomes awfully warm and it makes me sweat but I handle it like a pro. I don't know if the three of those maniacs are even in the room right at the moment but I don't make an effort to look. I rub my warm palms up both of his arms and go underneath his sleeves with my fingers. The scars stop over his shoulders. 

 

"You don't even know me, why do you care?" the older man asks full of curiosity and pulls away from me in order to talk and the look in his eye makes my body tighten. My hands slip back down to his wrists and I gaze into his eyes as we both speak. 

"What Murkoff has done to everyone h-here...th-that's nothing but inhumane," I begin explaining to him, shifting slightly underneath him. He blinks his eye and tilts his head. I lick my lips and finish what I am trying to say. "They almost got t-to me too but I escaped before they could cause any real damage," I finish and go suddenly silent. The bruises and cuts across my face must look awful to him; I watch his eye examine every little detail in my face. 

"I guess I-I just feel...bad," my words come out in a whisper almost inaudible to the both of us. There is a gleam in his eye and a moment after the silence overcomes us, Pyro wraps his fingers around my throat and lightly squeezes. The contact surprises me and my heart begins to speed up again. He leans into my face and blows his hot breath across my lips as he talks. 

 

"You know nothing about me, nothing!" as his words grow strong and loud, his fingers become tighter around my throat. I raise one hand and make a futile attempt to claw his hand from my throat. With his free hand, Pyro takes a hold of my wrist and slams it into the mattress above my head. We stare again, longer than normal and he collides his mouth into mine almost painfully. I grunt upon contact but I kiss him back. He removes his hand from my neck and brings it to my side. He tastes strange and dirty and the smell of him is filthy and bloody but I can't stop myself now. I never intended to but my knees buckle at his sides and it stops him from smothering my lips. I see that same gleam in his eye; it reminds me too much of the groom and when he looks down at me as if I am the most vulgar thing in this place.

 

My neediness is going to be the death of me. One of his hands sneak up under my chin and with his index finger and thumb, he holds on tightly to my jaw and kisses me again. He's being intentionally rough with me but I don't care, as long as I am getting what I am desperate for. The heat of our clothed bodies is quite bothersome and the beat of our hearts is loud. Pyro's other hand runs down my right side and back up, carefully repeating the motion. 

 

I whimper childishly and tighten my knees around his waist. I feel his muscles flex at the touch and the saliva between us drips disgustingly down the side of my mouth. As I turn my head, giving him some room to kiss the soft skin at my neck, I open my eyes and look at the door. The door is open and the three maniacs stand near it, weapons held up high in their hands. I use one of my hands to hide the scream that comes up and Pyro gets off of me in a hurry. He turns his head in the direction of my eyes and he's frozen in place. The silent monsters from the darkness walk in through the door and instantly I recognize them.

 

The twins.

 

I scan my damaged eyes across their naked bulky bodies and notice my camera. I am speechless and frozen. "There he is brother," one of them says out of the blue and everyone turns their attention to me. I'm shaking like a baby right now and a stray tear rolls down my face. I sit myself up and wipe away the dry spit and tear. 

Pyro reaches down for me and takes a hold of my upper arm. I try to wiggle myself free but he uses his other hand to grab my opposite arm. I...I don't even know what to think right now, is Pyro giving me up to those freaks? The man I came to trust is damaging the bond we both came to enjoy. Just as I close my eyes, lock them tight, more tears run down my face. What kind of life am I living?

 

Pyro holds me close, my back suddenly flush against his chest. "As soon as I say run you get the hell out of here!" he whispers to me and the warmth of his breath tickles my skin. My racing heart beat slows down just a bit at his words. He isn't giving me up, he is not sacrificing me, he's willing to fight those beasts to save me. I tremble at the thought of him being nothing but human meat on the ground and I don't want that. "Take him, he's all yours," Pyro insists and I watch as the two brothers inch closer and closer. I bite into my cheek and break the tender skin. The things they did to me, I can't believe I am still alive.

 

Pyro's grip on me is tight and the other patients just stand in the shadows and watch. Everyone knows not to get in their way and they are being smart not to. 

The twins are so damn close now, they stand taller than me but I don't bring my head up to look at them. "Looks like someone's been running into danger at every turn," the oldest one chimes in finally and I shut my eyes, waiting for Pyro to say something. 

RUN!! it's a whisper and I am the only one who recognizes it. I manage to bolt out of the room but I come to realize that I am not alone in these halls, never alone. I swallow spit and nearly choke on it as I run. My breathing is heavy and my aches and pains come back to me. Tears continue to fall but they are wiped away. This is what Pyro wants and I leave it at that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar faces begin to come back out of the darkness;

I'm running, rounding corners and tripping over unseen objects in the darkness. My heart is pounding dangerously high in my throat and all the hot air expelling from my mouth burns the cool and damp atmosphere around me. Tears are still falling but the sound of my own huffing and puffing distracts me from recognizing the terrifying sound that literally knocks me flat on my ass. 

 

I groan at the sharp pain that shoots up my spine and I use the back of my hand to wipe away unwanted snot. My eyes snap open and I bring my chin up and stare into the darkness in front of me. Still fighting with my own breathing, I part my lips to a slit and that's when I hear a familiar groan. 

"I-I found you darling," that voice, the lisp, the accent I came to really gruesomely enjoy over the few months I have been here cries out to me. It cries out to me, there is a noticeable quiver in his tone and it drops a load of worry over my shoulders. The strong scent of metal fills my nose, it burns and makes my stomach turn. I know that rancid smell anywhere. I don't stand myself up; I am frozen in place, lost for words and full of numbing pain.

My lips twitch and I want to say something, maybe scream but nothing comes out. I listen to his careful footsteps and the shaking in my bones begins again. I don't look up anymore, my head falls back down and I shut my eyes tight. "I thought I have lost you," he says softly again and I remain as quiet as ever. The awful smell coming from him doesn't play too kindly on my senses. Why can't I say anything, why won't my fucked up mind create words, words that I know I want to say but am too afraid to say them? 

I take to breathing through my nose and I shift my weight onto my knees. I can taste Pyro's spit on my lips as I lick the flavor away. I miss him, I realize that I miss him probably more than I should. 

"Why d-don't you say anything darling?" he asks, his tone becoming hard real fast and I notice that stutter again. I shake my head and bring my hands up to my neck. I wrap warm fingers around my own throat and apply light pressure. I don't understand what is becoming of me and I don't really like it. 

 

"...sorry," is all that I have to say. I hear more movement through the darkness and suddenly, I feel a startling weight of the groom's hand fall down onto my shoulder. His breathing is soft but loud enough that I can still hear it. I release the grip around my throat and bring my head up once again. I want to see his face, his eyes. I want to see the ugly scars, the imperfect perfection that he is. His thumb rubs awkward circles across my shoulder bone and I let myself go limp momentarily under his touch. Without any acknowledgment of it, my body moves all on its own and now, I have my arms wrapped loosely around the man's calves, bringing my chest close until I can feel the hardness of his muscled legs.

 

My right cheek presses into his right leg and the strong smell of blood hits me even harder. The air is cool and I cannot stop myself from shaking. "I-I don't want them t-to hurt him...they will-will kill him..." I sound like such a hopeless case, feel like one too. I'm exactly like a child, needing, wanting nothing but undivided attention. 

The man moves a little to the side but he doesn't push me away. "Sshh darling, I'm here now, no need to w-worry...ugh...anymore," there is definitely a change in his voice and it captures most of my attention. I can't see him but I feel him. I unwrap my arms from him and bring one hand upward, letting it rest against his lower abdomen. That's when I feel the crust, the dry fluid, there is so much of it, a shit load of it actually. The more I let my hand examine him, the more shaken I get. Then I feel the warm wetness and the rough skin of his hand. 

 

He's holding a wound. It's bubbling out. My heart picks up speed drastically and I hurry to get to my feet. I try not to use his body as leverage and soon I am on my aching feet, my hands desperately trying to find what has caused all of this blood. The stickiness of his blood pools underneath my nails and down my arms. Why must I care so damn much about this psycho? 

"Eddie?" I say his name breathlessly and worry is obvious in my voice. "Wha-what happened?" I ask carefully as any question could send him into a hysterical fit. My hands are both covering his one wound, blood spilling all down my arms. 

All I get in return is a huff and he grabs me by the forearm. His fingers are tight and I feel them tremble. "Don't worry for me darling, I have you now...we have each other again," he coos and his words get lost in the greasy locks of my hair. I don't want to worry, he's right to say that, but I do anyway, I worry about Pyro too. They both have touched me in the most strangest of ways and I know I will never forget them no matter how hard I try. 

 

"L-lets go back home...Eddie," I speak to him softly and place a kiss on his filthy vest. His fingers around my arm grows tighter but he chuckles. "Of course," he agrees and he locks his large arm around mine. Here I go, back to the most dangerous place in this hell.

.

 

Once we arrive, there is enough light in his makeshift bedroom that I see the brown stains in his clothing. My fingertips lightly brush against my bottom lip when I take in the startling picture before me. There is that one wound hidden behind Eddie's hand and there is another one I notice over his shoulder but with a closer look, I can see that he tried to stitch it himself. It's quite sloppy but it looks a lot better than the bleeding wound underneath his hand. I bring my eyes up and stare into his. 

 

"I am so happy to see you again, darling," Eddie says cheerfully with a genuine smile across his lips. I nod my head, not finding the real reason why and I grab his large hand and pull it away from the wound. He winces a little but he keeps his hand in mine. 

I look closely at the wound and it looks like it goes half way through him. Torn muscle and blood is all that I see and slowly I remove the hem of his undershirt out from his pants to get a better look at the hole. He moves backward and I look back up at him. "What are you doing darling?" he questions me and I see the sudden movement of his eyebrows. The stare he is giving me is nothing pretty. I lead the groom into his workshop by the hand, fear rises almost instantly in my throat and I feel my entire body quiver at the hideous sight before me. The smells are awful and so strong. 

I swallow carefully and let go of the groom's hand. "Darling?" he says again and I turn my back on him, nervously scavenging through his mess of instruments and drawers, hoping to find something to clean his wound up with. As I do so, I drop one thing after the fucking other because I can't keep my shaking under control. This place just terrifies me, it rattles my very soul. "Darling, there is no reason for you to be so flustered," Eddie's voice reaches my ears and I still myself. I stare at the mess I have made, medical equipment and random shit scattered all around my dirty feet.

 

I sigh and turn to face him. 

 

With both of his arms outstretched towards me, I see a needle and thread in one palm and in the other he holds a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "I know how to tend to my own wounds darling, don't worry please, I don't want to see you in such a fit anymore," he explains to me and setting the needed items down on top of his blood painted, skin matted death table, he moves slowly towards me. 

 

He's looking down upon me, damn, he's a very tall man. I can honestly say that Eddie Gluskin is the tallest man I have ever seen and the height and terrifying weight of the man worsens the fear inside. I try to distract him, pointing over at the table but he just takes his bloody gloved hands and holds them down on both of my shoulders. The action stops me from moving entirely and I look up. 

 

"I am so glad that you care for my well being darling, I missed you so much," he admits to me and all I can do is shake as he puts his arms around me and pulls me close. Did I miss you too Eddie? Part of me wants to tell him the same thing but I don't because I know it's only going to get me deeper into this little delusional game of his. I take the close contact with a sigh and let my bruised cheek fall into his lower torso. My eyes close on their own and I swallow spit and some blood too, letting my trembling fucking hands run up both of his sides. What the hell is with me and being so damn touchy with Eddie all the time? No wonder the man thinks I am nasty. 

 

My thoughts come across Pyro and all the time we have spent together in this nut house; me trying to stop him from committing suicide 24/7 and him trying to dry my tears and soothe my aches. I want that again, it's really the only thing that makes me feel whole.

The smell radiating from Eddie snaps me out of my pathetic state and I give him a look. "Y-you need to -to do something about this now," and with those few words said, he gives me a smile and snickers almost childishly. 

"Silly me, see what you do to me, darling, you make the pain fade," he begins, his tone very musical. "I will get right to it and then I will tend to your aches my sweet," he says softly with a light brush of his thumb across my dirty cheek. My heart's beating fast but this time there is no pain along with it; the very light touch of his hand, so intimate has got my blood boiling at such a dangerous temperature. I don't even think an ice cold shower can take away all the burning inside me. I bite at my bottom lip and Eddie looks down at the table, shuffling around quite a bit. 

 

His back is towards me and I am eager to see his stitching in action. I take two cautious steps forward and the fresh blood, hard body parts and nails sticking from the floorboards stabs my sore feet when I walk across. I ignore the little pain and stand on my toes to get a look at what he is actually doing. I can tell he's struggling to hold his shirt up. "Oh damnit!" he lets a curse slip from his lips when the shirt slips from his hand. He turns his head in my direction and goes still. "Sorry for the awful language darling, I guess I am in need of your assistance after all," he chuckles lightly and I swallow anxiously and my mind starts to bobble. He can't be asking for me to stitch him back together right? I don't know the first step in sewing let alone stitching somebodies gaping wound. One little tiny itty bitty mistake will have me on the ground with a bloody nose. 

 

I bet I look pretty stupid standing here, mouth half open in disbelief, staring blankly at the groom's wound. He lets out a hardy laugh and it scares me, yes, scares me. "This is not complicated darling, just take a hold of my shirt and keep a steady hand, can you do that for me?" he asks and I can tell that his patience is wearing down. 

I take a second to breathe in and out, in and out. I nod my head and reach forward to grab his filthy shirt. I don't look up at him, I just keep my attention on the bloody mess in front of me.

 

His stitching is sloppy yes, but it is good enough, for now. When he hands me the needle and thread, I stick them in a drawer and return to him. Eddie pulls down his shirt and tucks it back into the waistband of his pants. I watch and unwittingly lean against the death table. "I'll be sore for a few days but nothing in this world can take away the aches and the pains quite like you," he says to me as he turns his body toward me. Standing underneath the hanging light makes Eddie look even more frightening and his scars seem to pop more but I don't worry too much. His words already capture my full attention. 

 

I shuffle my way to him and rest my fingers against his thick biceps. My eyes take in everything; the crooked buttons on his vest, the dirty bow tie, the shiny belt buckle and the blood spots on his boots. "You know what you do to me, don't you darling?" he speaks to me again and tucks his two fingers under my chin and grabs it tightly. I am forced to look at nothing but his eyes. The beating inside of me is loud and uncontrollable.

I am smart and nod; his demeanor turns from good to very bad. "Then why do you always run away!!" he growls and pushes me to the blood stained ground with one simple flick of his wrist. I land on my ass and my chin now has to endure the fucking pain of his hands. I rub my chin and notice the rise and fall of his chest and I pull my dirty knees toward my own chest for some kind of safety. Eddie's like a light switch, on and off just like that! 

"Darling I-I love you, I risked my own life for you when you were gone, does that mean nothing to you!!" he's close and kneels over me, spit flying directly in my face. I have to do something, say something soon. "Uh huh...it means, it means a lot!" I answer him quickly. I had a feeling those injuries were from somebody and it hasn't truly bothered me until now. He's going to die one of these days because of me and I don't know if I want that or not. I don't even know if Pyro is alive anymore. 

I slowly stand back up and use the table as leverage. Eddie's breathing is still heavy and hard but I calm his nerves with just a simple stroke of my hand across his hot neck. The pounding pulse beneath my palm slows down and his expression softens. 

"Please don't leave me again, I hate hurting you, just please stay here with me, be mine forever," is what I hear come from that evil mouth of his. He wraps me up tightly in his arms and cradles me with his warmth. What can I do now...attempting anything at this point is well, pointless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Waylon finally have Eddie under his control? something snaps in Eddie and Waylon is left nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short update and no real point to it; it's all about Eddie and Waylon's relationship but kind of boring and happens too quickly in my opinion, hope you enjoy!

The longer he holds me, the faster I melt into him and fall under his spell. His thumbs rub circles deep in my lower back and I feel the beating of his heart against my ear. I'm surprised that he hasn't hurt me or crushed me to death by the large arms of his yet; I breathe lightly and trace my fingertips down the front of Eddie's vest. My face turns until the tip of my nose is stopped by the thickness of him and I take in his strong awful scent. He hums sweetly, pressing his mouth onto the top of my head. 

 

"I-I'll take care of you...do-do you want me to?" I ask him with my lips smoothed across one of the buttons of his vest, lightly nibbling on it for a reason I don't understand. His thumbs stop circling and the palms of his hands run up the middle of my back, fingers squeezing lightly over my shoulders.

He doesn't say anything, instead he brings me closer until we are both flush against each other and I close my eyes to think about what is going on, linger in the moment. Large arms tangle up and over my neck, holding me extremely close and secure. I'm so close I feel Eddie's firm muscles through his clothing and it makes me sweat. 

I want to be able to feel his skin, touch him carefully and tenderly. I want to run my hands up and down his naked biceps, his toned thighs and trace my fingers down the middle of his soft stomach. Right now I just want him to say something. The air around me gets warmer by the minute and his breathing softens and he starts to hum something familiar. "Of course I do darling," he says finally, his tone very quiet. My lips twitch against his vest and I bring my hands to the back of him, fingers dancing playfully along the obvious stitches.

 

He jumps a little when I press myself into his side. I don't mean to hurt him. "C-can I touch you?" there it is, the question I have been wanting to ask has finally slipped from my dry mouth, desperate of course but its the only way I know how to interact with him without completely losing myself. The weight of his arms is suddenly lifted from my shoulders and I worry that what I said has set something off inside that crazy head of his.

"Such a minx you are darling," he chuckles and I lean on my toes, quickly stealing a kiss from him. The taste, his flavor makes my chest pound and my hands sweat. Hands latch onto my waist and he participates in the kiss. I get close again and twist my arms over his shoulders, tight around his neck. It's a surprise to him but he accepts it.

 

.

 

I move my lips from his mouth and bring one hand up to his face to caress the blisters and scars. I notice the hard look in his eyes and the snarl forming on his lips. One of his hands grabs and pulls mine away, letting it drop at my side.

Why doesn't this man want me, he's making me work so damn hard for everything. We stare at each other for a moment before he pulls me close again and the beating of his heart is hard against my cheek. What? What is he doing exactly, first he refuses my careful touch and then pulls me back into him for more? The wheels in my head creak and jolt as they turn trying to figure out his new motives and it is mentally exhausting. My arms with a mind of their own, fold around the groom's thick waist again and my fingers dig into the rough material of his clothes. I'm holding on to him for dear life and I don't know why. His heat welcomes me closer, so much closer and I kiss one of his dirty buttons. 

 

"Darling, I don't deserve your love but you definitely deserve mine, I have not been a good man these past few days," he admits to me and his lisp is visible along with gritty guilt. His large arms tighten around me and I gasp suddenly. Whatever he did, who he harmed, killed I don't care right now, I don't. Maybe he deserves my love, maybe not. 

His many attempts to saw me in half makes me question him still but the longer I continue to swaddle him, the man doesn't stop me. "Close your eyes..." my voice is an awful whisper and the man chuckles breathlessly. My fingers dig deep into his clothes and I stand on my toes once again to kiss his nose. It's big and masculine and I like it. Hands mold over my hips and he urges me forward. 

His eyes fall closed and I watch how his dark lashes curl. He breathes carefully through his nose and I feel the heat of it across my face. "I-I am not here to hurt you Eddie...just-just breathe, listen to my voice," it seems that the softness of my voice has him under my spell. He still has a tight grip on my waist and I use my hands to grab them and slowly drag them up until my mouth is marking wet kisses over each scarred knuckle of his hands.

A sudden groan slips from his disfigured lips and I catch his deep stare on me. It rattles my brain to see such an unfamiliar glimmer in his eyes. "I want you darling, so desperately need you," he breathes and out of complete nowhere, he bends over and tucks his arms underneath me, suddenly lifting me up into his cushioned arms. The stabbing pain in my feet disappears and my eyes close. I'm limp in his arms and listen to him sing something I never heard before. It's something new and I enjoy it. 

I don't worry yet; he's being ever so sweet with me and there is so much to love at the moment. I have no idea what's on his devilish mind but I try to linger in his warmth and love a little longer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon has a surprise; can Eddie Gluskin ever recover from all the abuse and pain he has endured?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~So, if you guys have been wondering where all the Eddie/Waylon smut is, it won't be long. It's going to be a slow build but there will definitely be some! Hope you enjoy this update!

He carries me back down the aisle and fear suddenly pumps loudly in my veins. My mind is a bit disorganized and my vision is slightly blurred. I wiggle in his arms and he changes his humming to messy whistling. As soon as we come up to the front of the aisle, he's careful as can be when he stands me back on my feet and I look up at him, puzzlement in my stare. Sharp pain returns to the soles of my feet but it's bearable this time.

 

I don't look anywhere else but at Gluskin. The scene, this crudely put together wedding scene just scares the hell out of me but I wait as patiently as I can to what is to happen next. He smiles and I guess that's a good sign. My heart is beating at a normal pace, for now and I return the smile. 

Without breaking eye contact, Eddie digs into the front of his pants pocket and removes something I can't see at all; whatever it is, it's locked in his balled up hand. The large man moves in close to me and grabs one of my hands, my ring hand specifically. "I know this isn't the wedding I had planned for us but I just can't wait any longer," he says to me softly, rubbing his thumb across the top of my knuckles. My fingers twitch out of my own control and I swallow warm spit. 

He uncurls his fingers and in his palm sits a beautiful diamond ring. I stare at it in awe but it also confuses me; how did he obtain such a lovely piece of jewelry, it looks like it belonged to a woman and there are no women here, at least not any more. 

I don't stay on that topic for very long, my silence only seems to worry him. "I-it's very beautiful Eddie," I acknowledge him with a half smile and keep my eyes on the ring. A chuckle passes his lips and with one careful hand, Eddie grabs my chin and holds it up. We instantly meet each other's stare and his sincere smile fades, eyes examining my bruised face. 

 

"Just like you darling," he tells me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. It's soft and slow. "Will you be my wife?" he doesn't hurry at all to ask me and it's an honest question. I know that if I say no I'm either going to get the shit beat out of me or die. I look back up at him and gaze into his damaged eyes. Swallow and then speak, I remind myself. He runs his thumb across my knuckles again and I shiver at his touch. 

"I-I will Eddie, I'll be y-your wife," my fate is now sealed for good. There is definitely no going back for me. I'm Gluskin's now, I'm his possession, his only obsession. It terrifies me to know what has become of me now but I can't look back, I can't scratch it away like some annoying itch; wherever Gluskin goes I go, when I leave he leaves. He smiles big and bright at my answer and he is very careful when he begins to put the little ring around my finger. It's not a tight fit at all, it fits my finger perfectly. It spooks me a little but I don't worry about that. 

 

"You are mine and I am yours darling, forever and I promise I will be the best man you could ever want," he states very proudly and brings my hand up to kiss the top of it. I feel the disfigurement of his lips against my skin. As I watch him kiss my hand, I think to myself; what about Pyro, what about the children that he so desperately wants and what is going to become of me? Will he tear into my body and turn me into one of those 'women'? He lets go of my hand and I stare down at the ring. 

 

Eddie's stare burns right through me. It's as if he knows what I am thinking, how I am feeling. My expression must be giving everything away. "Are you feeling alright darling?" he asks me out of worry and I nod. "I'm fine...just a-a little hungry," I tell him and put my hand over my belly. It growls right on cue and he grabs me tightly by the shoulders. 

 

We stare again. The contact surprises me and I can feel my heart begin to pick up speed. "Do you have a name darling?" the question he asks is so unexpected; my ears ring and all sounds suddenly fade away. Why does he want to know that? I thought he was just a delusional man with needs he is never going to please? I'm kind of speechless right now and I feel my skin get warmer by the second. I know it's such a strange thing of him to ask but I need to give him an answer. 

 

"W-Waylon," I tell him with obvious nervousness in my voice and I feel my face heat up when it cracks. I sound like such a woman. I never break eye contact though, that is the worst thing I can do. 

He nods his head and hums. "Mind telling me your last name too darling?" he continues and his fingers let up on the pressure against my shoulders. "Park," I answer on cue and breathe deeply. I am getting a little bit uneasy and queazy. Slowly his hands fall from my shoulders and I somehow manage to breathe better.

 

"Waylon Park...that name, it sounds very familiar," he's looking closely at me now, trying to figure out the blockage in his mind. I hope he finds out who I am, well, who I was. I want to tell him that I wanted to help him, I truly did. I just want to explain everything to him but he should figure it out on his own, it might help him recover all the damage done to him.

 

I look into his eyes again and bring myself close. "Will you love me the w-way I am...Eddie?" for some odd reason, my mind is set back on the 'vulgarity' between my legs. I don't want him to mutilate me but I want to know if he's going to or not, no matter how insane the question is. I put both of my hands against his chest and still myself to feel the beat of his heart. There it is; he's breathing softly through his nose and he brings his big arms up and around me. 

 

I brace myself for the sudden impact. I'm smashed tightly against him but I still have the ability to breathe. "Don't ask such ridiculous things darling," he growls slightly but that is not the answer I am looking for. He's going to keep strapping me down on that bloody table until I'm 'perfect'. 

I wiggle against him, hoping he'd get the idea and let me go. "What is the matter, my love?" he gives me his eyes and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I don't even know how long my hair is by now. I groan and look away from him. This time he growls and it shakes me but I don't look his way. 

I begin to breathe in and out, trying to keep myself calm. My arms cross against my chest and I turn my attention to the filthy ground. "What have I done wrong darling?" he's getting more and more impatient and the anger is building up inside, I hear it in his voice. I flinch when he takes a step forward. I don't mean to but it's a struggle to keep myself under control. He's hovering above me now and I let my arms drop weightlessly at my sides and stare up at him because that's all I can do at the moment.

I want to say something but mostly, I want to run! Yep, back to playing those silly little games again. 

 

.

 

He grabs my wrist hard and forces me to look at the diamond ring around my finger. The grip around my wrist is crushingly tight. "How can you be so ungrateful!!" he hisses loud and I feel speckles of his spit fly my way. I shake my head and I don't even know the reason why. 

Eddie eventually lets go and I use my other hand to soothe the burning ache. "You, you don't really love me!" I yell and there is fire in his eyes. I have been wanting to say that for so long and he's ready to strike me down.

I'm scared yes, but I am glad that I said it. 

I find myself on the ground, cold and in pain. I taste blood and I attempt to help myself stand but sudden aches in my legs cause me to fall back down. I hear voices and echoes. The darkness encloses me and I shut my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon opens his eyes to see a familiar face; what will Eddie think of his unfaithful wife now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add some Pyro and Waylon fluff! There will be more of it in the next update!

My eyes open slowly. Every one of my senses returns to me and my stomach growls and the scent that lingers up my nose makes me sick. Instead of moving, I lay my head back down on the ground and try to doze off. The hardness beneath my stomach hurts and my ribs begin to ache as well. On weak arms, I lean up until I am on my knees and keep one eye open. 

 

I lick my dry lips and taste a familiar bitterness. "You are stronger than I thought," a voice broke the welcoming silence and the sound made me jump. I am looking around the room and spot a figure near the glowing fireplace. Squinting doesn't really help me see who it is but the figure comes walking over towards me instead. My eyes fall closed for a moment because the exhaustion in me is trying so hard to take over my entire being. I feel a soft brush of fingers glide across my cheek and it's a struggle to open my eyes; as I do so, I instantly recognize the face in front of me.

 

At the sight of him, I rock myself forward on my knees and put my arms around Pyro's neck. My arms are too weak at the moment for me to squeeze but he understands. 

He's warm and smells filthy. My nose digs into the muscle between his shoulder and neck and I inhale as deeply as I can. My fingers grab at the thin clothing covering his back. I then place a sloppy kiss against his skin and then move up and nibble gently at his dirty jawbone. The taste of him is strange and very bitter but it's nothing that worries me. 

 

The man suddenly pulls me back and we both stare at each other. I'm tired, my eyes are bound to shut any second and I feel like shit. "You don't look too good," he says to me and rubs a thumb against my bruised cheek. I wince at the slight pressure he puts on it and close my eyes. I nod my head in agreement. Eddie knocked me unconscious, my fucking so called 'husband' swung his fist into my temple and that is why I am here.

 

"I-I'm glad you're alive," I tell him and gaze at him with only one eye, resting my hands over his knees. He huffs and leans forward, running his fingers through my hair. It has gotten a lot longer and I can tell by the way his fingers get stuck and pull. 

A tiny smirk smoothes over his disfigured lips. "The twins didn't want anything to do with me, they wanted you and I am glad that you ran," he acknowledges me and I like his answer; I smile and close my eye, the need to fall asleep very strong. 

 

.

I wake up crying. That hasn't happened until now. My heart is racing and my skin is close to soaking wet. I sit myself up on the mattress and try to control my breathing. Pyro is next to me and his fingers wrap around my wrist. I quickly turn to him and hold my breath. 

He then sits up and leans forward into his lap. "Gluskin must be the cause of your fear, I heard you say his name over and over," the man informs me and it scares me to know that. I turn my head and stare down at the ring around my finger. He's eventually going to find me and I know that he will want to kill Pyro. I am either going to have to leave again or stay and fight and I know that me attempting to even punch Eddie will turn out awful.

 

I don't say anything. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them tight. I am scared of Eddie, very terrified of him but Pyro doesn't have to know that a sick part of me still wants to be with him; I am very surprised that he hasn't started a conversation about the ring and knowing that keeps me calm.

 

My eyes examine the warm scene around me. Blood stains on the floor, rusty nails scattered all over, random flesh and bone in one corner and a terrified man in the other. I can feel his fingers leave my wrist and moves around on the mattress. Pyro groans very softly and presses his chest flush against my back. I go still and ultimately all of my muscles tighten, beyond my control.

 

"I noticed the ring when I found you Waylon, no reason for you to stay faithful to somebody who hurts you, I won't dare lay a harmful finger on you," he insists on telling me and pushes himself forward against me tighter. His breath is warm against my neck and the sensations that his tender voice is giving me makes my toes curl. I want this, I have been craving this kind of attention forever but now that I am finally receiving it, I am having wicked second thoughts. I swallow instinctively and one of my arms moves up and around Pyro's neck. I don't turn my body to him but at the given contact, the man wraps one arm around me in return, securely around my midsection and he pulls me back into him. I don't think I am going to get any closer than this. 

 

The room is empty and quiet but Pyro's breathing starts up and I feel the beating of his heart against my spine. The many emotions flooding my body are so dramatic. His other arm twists around me too and he rests both of his hands at the bottom of my shirt, fingers slipping underneath.

 

I feel my stomach muscles contract at his touch and a gasp passes my lips. The man then let's the heat of his palm melt into my stomach as he brings his mouth towards my ear. His breathing picks up but it's soft and quiet. I continue to stare at the open doorway, eyes heavy. My thoughts get contorted and jumbled around when his lips move to my neck. I tilt my head for him and let all my weight fall back into him.

"Gluskin isn't a man worthy of such a thing," Pyro whispers against my shoulder and his hands continue to roam curiously up my body, his fingers carefully gliding over my nipples. I shiver instantly at the intimate touch and let my head fall back into his shoulder. I feel his warm breath again against my cheek and he kisses my temple. His lips are wet and his hands are rough. My lips part and I close my eyes. 

My head goes into a spinning frenzy. 

He holds me tighter against him and that's when I feel what I only assume is the 'vulgarity' between his legs. My heart jumps up into my throat and he brings his legs down and wraps them around my waist. Pyro has a secure hold on me.

I shake suddenly and a tear runs down my face. I feel ashamed, dumb and guilty; I am a man and I hope he already knows that before his fingers trace the hairline down my belly. I wiggle a little but it doesn't faze him. He should already know I am a man but I worry about it too much. All Eddie's ever wanted was a woman and I just can't be that for him.

 

"I-I want you t-to l-love me the way I am," I am a stuttering mess when I turn my body to him and stare into his eye. I bring my knees up to my chest and wiggle myself in between his. His arms are still secure around me and he notices my shaking. He gives me a strange look but instead of saying anything, he leans in to kiss me. The kiss is soft and nothing like Eddie's. Hands go up my shirt and soon it's off my body and on the ground. The quiet man then slides the pants over my hips; I am not as big as I thought I had been and those fall to the ground too.

 

I'm naked and so very vulnerable, to the air and to Pyro. Without a word, he braces his arms on both sides of me and brings his body forward until I am now flat against the mattress with him above me. The shadows on his face are interesting. I watch how closely his eye stares at me, moving from side to side, up and down.

"I do Waylon," and with that, he kisses me again and it's deep. My heart pounds and my hands shake; I see the sparkle of my ring and it makes me whimper. I try hard not to let Eddie take over my mind. All I need right now is Pyro's loving touch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon knows he still wants Eddie; can fearful Waylon fix the Groom?

He knows what he's doing when his palms run up my body. His fingers curl around my head and he holds me, leaning forward to place a hot kiss on my lips. I let out a soft sound and melt like butter into his mouth and touch. My eyes continue to look at the sparkle in the diamond ring and I can't stop the awful feelings that swell deep inside me.

 

I shouldn't be doing this, I know I shouldn't. Eddie left me there, he didn't care, I don't even one if he honestly gives a damn about me. I try my hardest to ignore the burning guilt in my stomach and deepen the kiss.

 

.

 

I wake abruptly and my body is drenched in a cold sweat. The smell of my own sweat and death floods my senses as I sit myself up, quickly figuring out that I am still naked across the mattress. Pyro is nowhere around and fear takes over my nerves the moment I look over at the open doorway. 

My clothes lay beside the mattress in a messy bunch and I lean over to grab them. The minute my fingers latch onto the thin material, my ears pick up on some rustling coming from the open doorway and my entire body goes cold and stiff. 

 

I don't want to know what's lingering in the darkness and my chest is thumping wildly the more I think about what it could be. I take my clothes and stand up quietly to slip them on. As I do so, I stumble to the side and manage to finally put on my shirt. My breathing slows down but I remain leery of the sounds that fill the eerie darkness out in the hallway.

 

"Darling, oh darling!" I hear him hum softly and my knees begin to rattle almost loudly. I'm sweating again profusely and I'm shaking like a little child. 

 

His footsteps are soft and careful but they are loud and echo through the atmosphere. I think about leaving but out the door or jumping out of the window behind me are my only options. I keep my eyes glued to the open doorway and he wanders inside. He ducks his head only a little when he enters the room, his massive side scaring me speechless.

 

We instantly meet each other's silent gaze and he doesn't seem all too pleased to see me. In a lot of ways I am not happy to see him either but I can never really explain the way I feel. 

 

I swallow hard and move a tad to the left. The groom makes his way further into the room and the closer he gets to me, the hotter the air gets. "You will never learn your lesson will you darling?" the man says to me with a hint of anger in his voice, extending his arms out towards me. He has that same old knife of his tight in one fist and the sight of it rattles me.

My head shakes, left and then right. Warm sweat covers every crack in my palms and the feeling of it is nasty when my fingers touch the skin there. I can feel the ring around my finger and the sweat underneath it irritates my skin. The groom inches toward me and he lets the knife drop to the floor. The action surprises me and what happens next does so too.

 

"I'm sorry darling, I never meant to scare you, you make me act like such a fool," his evil demeanor changes to something so sweet and caring. He's close enough now that I can feel his breath and smell him. In a way, Eddie is like a child. He never had the chance to act like a boy, never got to grow up with friends or people who cared about him. His documents didn't give a whole lot of information but just enough for me to piece some things together. I take in a nervous breath and let it back out carefully. The beast of a man looks down at his feet and his large arms wind themselves around my waist. Pyro's scent marks my skin and my clothes but I know nothing but harmful kisses and touches happened between us. I feel the heat of his body melt into mine and I let my defenses down, allowing him in again.

 

One of his hands holds my right hip and the other goes to the back of my neck. His disfigured mouth trails along my neck and he stops, breathing in my new scent. I feel his nostrils flare and his fingers dig into my flesh, nearly breaking the skin. He's angry again and his heart pumps hard against me.

 

"Why did I fall in love with such a filthy whore?" he growls and turns to look me in the eyes, now strangling me. I whimper and use one hand to try and claw his away but my attempts are useless.

 

"I-I need...need somebody wh-who loves me, Eddie," I admit breathlessly, still trying to remove his hand from my throat, struggling to breathe. Maybe those weren't the right words to say but I can't take them back. The look he gives me is awful and horrific but instead of hurting me the man pulls me close and we share another sloppy kiss. 

 

His eyes fall closed and I groan at the pain bubbling up in my throat. He tilts his head and kisses me harder and I can tell he's doing his best to please me. I kiss him back, weak and exhausted already and gag slightly at the sharp pressure against my windpipe.

I can already feel bruising from his fingers and he suddenly stops the kiss to breathe himself. His electric blue eyes look into my bloodshot almond ones and the moment he parts his lips that's when I breathe in deeply and wrap my own two hands around his thick neck. 

 

He's more muscle than I thought and I can feel his every vein throb beneath my fingers when I squeeze. Eddie doesn't stop me, he only grins and brushes his knuckles along my bruised cheek.

 

"You can try my darling, but you are so weak and petite, you will harm yourself before you harm me," he chuckles as if what he says is a joke and I hiss at that unnecessary gesture of his. I may be small next to him but I can still cause damage if I try hard enough. This love-hate relationship we have is tearing me up inside and I don't know how much more of it I can take.

Removing my hands slowly, I look at him and stare at the scars. He's breathing quietly through parted lips while he stares back, loosening his grip around my neck.

...want you," is all that slips from my dry mouth as a hot tear falls down my face. That's all I ever wanted, all I ever needed was Eddie. I can help him as much as I can love him; I'll teach him things he's possibly forgotten, everything he's missed and things he has never experienced before...I can give him something special.

 

I will give it a try if he's willing to. 

A kiss is stolen from Eddie and my arms tangle around his waist as tight as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious for Waylon and his groom;

After the kiss, I drop myself down onto the mattress beneath me and hug my knees to my chest. The groom stares down at me, confusion obvious across his face and I reach for his hands. He gives them to me and I carefully pull him towards me and soon he's on his knees against the mattress.

 

He smiles and tilts his head. "What are you planning darling?" the patient asks, totally confused still and I close my eyes only for a second before opening them again; I then smile up at him and nuzzle my cheek against his. 

 

The large man is warm, he's always warm. The strong smell of mothballs and blood sticks to the insides of my nose and the beating of his heart is very hard against my palms.

 

He's shaking a little bit and I see that his eyes are closed. I assume he knows what I am trying to do but he can't be so nervous and afraid, can he? As I brush my hands against his, I stand up and head over to the door. I don't dare look into the darkness and I close the door as quietly as possible. It gives a soft click and I resume what I have been trying to do for so long. God, does Mr. Gluskin look so vulnerable kneeling over the filthy mattress. Never thought someone like him can give off that kind of...look? Is that the word?

 

"Darling what are you trying to accomplish here?" Eddie stands back up to the bottoms of his rubber boots and gives me another puzzled look. I hide my smile behind one of my hands while I make my way over to him.

By the time I reach him I have to look almost straight up just to stare into his eyes. His large hands rest on my shoulders and the weight of them seems to put stress on my body again. I let mine rest over top of his and I notice how hot his hands really must be underneath those gloves.

His lips twitch and so does his eyebrow. He's growing impatient and real fast. "I just..." I start off quiet and stare down at the leftover space between us, feeling my face heat up to dangerous temperatures. 

His fingers move around on my shoulders and I bite on the corner of my bottom lip. "I want to-to give myself to you," I admit, feeling like a teenage virgin. My mind is a fried mess and my body is anything but. I really do want him, maybe not so much sexual but more romantic. I just want him to love me the way I do him. He's a psychopath though and I have to remind myself every once and a while. A sudden chuckle escapes his mouth and his hands leave my shoulders and land on his own hips. Hopefully now he understands what I mean. 

 

My actions should have told him from the beginning. With one hand, Eddie runs his palm over his dark hair and then touches his own scars. "I...I would love that darling but that," he starts and points at me; I know what he's referring to and I use my hands to cover the embarrassment. I direct my attention to the floor again, the urge to cry very strong. 

"H-how about I do something...something that will please you?" my chin turns up again and he sees the tear falling down. The man says something softly and wipes the tear away with his thumb. He's looking at me with confusion again but also curiosity. I notice it in the way his eyes move across my face.

I hear nothing but the sound of my own heart. 

 

.

 

"Darling, that is such a filthy thing to do," Eddie begins to question me and his voice is strained. I lean on my toes and give him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. My hands are shaking while they run up and down his sides. I know it's a filthy thing to do, such a fucking disgusting offer as well but how else am I going to get him to love me without having my penis chopped off?

 

He shivers underneath my hands. "I want to Eddie, you can call me a whore, but I-I still want to try," I tell him, letting his thick arms cradle me. He swallows and I hear it this time; he's very nervous, anxious and scared. 

 

I want him to feel something real, he needs to feel good and I can be the one and only that makes him feel that way. While one of my hands plays with his bow, my other runs down his chest, slides down his belly and I bend down just a little so I can flick my fingers against his belt buckle. That's when he jumps and holds onto my shoulders with such strength. 

"Darling, I can't let you do such a thing, I won't let you," I can tell that he is angry but the way the words come out, well those sound soft as ever. He's not the only one scared at the moment. I'm shaking like I just got out of a pool full of ice cold water; I slip carefully to my knees and they are shaking drastically also. I shake my head at him and don't look up. I stare at the belt and with weak fingers, I start to work at it.

 

I hear his breathing pick up. He's not saying a word. His fingers pinch my shoulders and I groan at the slight pain. I am going to break into fucking tears if I don't get on with this; next I pull down his zipper and lastly, pop open the button. I can tell how big he is through the pants but he's not even at full size yet; I'm afraid this isn't going to work like I hoped. Underneath his pants, I notice the color white and a thin trail of dark hair going down past the waistband of his underwear. Oh shit, this is real, this isn't a dream, this is as real as it's going to get. 

 

"Please," Eddie begins to beg, pinching even harder into my shoulders. I cry out in pain and hurry to stand up. We meet each other's stare and I rub the side of my head with the heel of my palm. The expression on his face tells me he's embarrassed and scared.

 

I drop my head and look down at his opened fly. I am kind of curious as to what he looks like without any clothes but the more I think about it, the hotter I get. His hands stay molded over my shoulders and I give him a faint smile. My hands move down south again and I trace the thin line of dark hair down his belly with my fingers until I reach the waistband of his underwear again.

I swallow hard and I can feel my bones rattle underneath the skin. Eddie gives me another one of his hard stares and he parts his lips to speak but nothing comes out. We stare at each other for a while and scared and trembling as I am, I pull back the elastic band of his underwear and let my fingers touch the patch of hair beneath. He's breathing heavy again and he holds my shoulders extremely tight. I do my best to ignore the pain and kiss his vest while making my hands inside the warm confines of his underwear.

 

He's soft and warm, really warm; the groom is definitely big even flaccid and I nibble on my bottom lip where I have so many times and wrap my fingers around the base of his dick the best I can, trying to get my wrist in a position that doesn't hurt too much. I feel his stomach muscles flex and I know I am not an expert at all in giving a man head or a hand job so I work hard to get him solid. My wrist begins to cramp up immediately and finally, after a few sloppy strokes, the man's dick is hard. I cringe at the feeling of his size and especially the girth against my sweaty palm. 

 

I ask myself why am I doing this but then I remember. I can't stop now even if I wanted to; he's an inexperienced man and so am I. This shit is just plain creepy but I do it anyway. 

 

I take one look up at Eddie and his eyes are heavy, lips slightly parted. I never truly noticed before how beautiful this man really is. Scars or not, he's quite the sight. "Darling," he breaks the silence with a soft breath and he sounds very weak. With my hand still wrapped around him, I lean on my toes and give him a soft kiss.

 

He jumps at the surprise contact and returns the kiss. I don't know if he's enjoying it or trying to figure out what I am doing but whatever he's thinking I dismiss it and drop to my knees again, attempting to please him one last time. I always knew he was a big man but when I grab onto his pants and slowly pull them down, his thighs are huge. One of them could probably weigh as much as me or a little less but damn, that's still a lot of muscle.

 

One of his hands slips away from my shoulder and rests on top of my head. The touch causes me to raise my head and look up at him, both of my hands clinging to his hips. "I'll get all the way undressed if you'd like," he suggests, already working carefully at his bow. My cheeks burn and I nod. 

 

While he does that, I lean into his legs and began to plant soft kisses along his thighs. No other scars, just soft hairs and smooth skin. Out of the blue, Eddie begins to hum a tune, dropping his vest and then his undershirt. They fall into a crumpled pile beside me and I keep kissing his skin. His humming soothes me and my fried nerves seem to repair themselves. I realize he's still wearing the gloves and he doesn't bother to remove them. 

I stare up at him and grab one of his hands. Doing so, his torso captures my attention; there's the deep scars. He has a well toned body but awful scars and more blisters mark his skin in random places across his body; the one that frightens me the most is the one in the middle of his torso, just beneath his ribcage; it looks like there used to be a gaping hole right through him but now it's nothing more than a big discolored scar. Those fucking scientist bastards!! I mostly blame myself because I could've done something to prevent this from happening to him, but I didn't do anything.

 

I continue to kiss his flesh, wet and sloppy. "I am a mess darling," Eddie says very quietly and I can tell that saying so makes him feel just plain awful. I pull my lips away from his thighs, I stand up again and gaze up at him. My hands glide over his broad shoulders and I lean forward to kiss those too. I then move over to his neck and then to his lips. We share a long kiss until I break it and point to the mattress beneath us.

 

"Lay down and I will give you all you could ever want," I tell him and very slowly and cautiously because bossing Eddie around isn't something that should be done; surprisingly, he listens and is careful when he sits down and now he's the one looking up at me. He looks confused again and afraid. I know that I am treading dangerous waters but this is something that should be done. I get down on my knees again and grab onto his, gently pushing them apart. 

 

Suddenly his hands stop me, holding me back by the shoulders. "What is this darling?" he's like a child, that dangerous face of his looks so vulnerable and soft. I am not capable of harming him like his father and uncle, he's a big man and a grown one, and rape does not once cross my mind. He's more delicate than I thought. After another kiss I look into his eyes and place a warm hand to his face, against the scars. 

"I promise, I will never hurt you, I-I love you Eddie, I won't let anyone h-hurt you ever again," I keep that promise; my opposite hand lingers on down his body and rests over where his heart beats rapidly.

He cracks the tiniest smile and touches my cheek with a thumb. "You are everything I need, Waylon," 

 

What? Did he just speak my name? He said my name, he really said my name...

"Waylon..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon's lost in his own distorted mind; where is his Groom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Just to let you guys know, this update contains rape, but it's not explicit or detailed. I don't really like this update but I needed to change up the vibe a bit to make it more interesting I guess :P

We kiss and we touch. I lay over top of his large body, naked and vulnerable. The man is hard and I feel his hot length brush against my tailbone as I straddle his waist. He's shaking and giving me strange stares but I go very slow with him. I reach out behind me with my aching hand and grab the base of his dick. He jumps upon contact and one of his hands finds a way around my throat and squeezes. He growls dangerously and I am instantly flat on my back, the groom hovering above me.

 

My legs shake around his waist and I begin to struggle with my breathing. "You crazy little minx!" the groom hisses and he leans in to savagely kiss my throat. I feel his teeth scrape the skin and I wince at the stinging pain. My heart is pounding and it's all that I can hear.

I don't dare move my arms from my sides; he's obviously in one of his insane moods again and that's when he is the most dangerous. My eyes never break from his powerful gaze and he removes his fingers from my throat, moving them south to caress my inner thighs. I can't stop myself from shaking; he's going to see my penis again and the possibility of him ripping it off with his bare hand is very clear to me.

My skin is hot and wet to the touch. He inhales and places a soft kiss against my shoulder. He doesn't rest his entire weight on top of me because he knows that the heaviness could be the death of me. I wiggle at the discomfort between my legs and turn my head to the side, feeling just how soiled the mattress is against my cheek. Do I really want this? I wasn't expecting him to be the one in charge, I should be the one controlling this shit, he has no idea what he's doing and he can really hurt me.

 

I hear him breathing and one of his large hands cups my chin and pulls my head forward to meet his stare. "Do you still want me, darling?" he asks, the rough padding of his thumb rubbing circles against my bottom lip. I don't think about what he said and nod my head. He mumbles something as he turns his head and looks down between my knees.

 

Oh no, he sees it again. He rolls back onto his knees and keeps his hands over my knocking knees. "You are already perfect my Waylon but the vulgar piece of you still disturbs me, could you hide it for me?" his words stab me but not hard. I swallow loud and look down at my erection. I bob my head and use my palms to cup myself. It's the only way I can really hide it.

 

I close my eyes and my ears start to ring. The ringing is so damn loud this time that I have to use my hands to cover them. "Waylon...oh Waylon," he whispers intimately and suddenly, I gasp and tremble so much at the touch. His big hand grabs my dick and his fingers squeeze painfully tight but I can't stop the burning sensations that wash over me. My mouth hangs open and I open my eyes to see the man above me, electric blue eyes but instead...I see his disfigurement, Eddie is gone, my head spins and my gut turns so sharply.

 

Pyro. It was never Eddie, just Pyro. I want to cry...I want to vomit, I want...oh my god!!

 

I chew on my bottom lip until it bleeds and the flavor of my own blood makes me shiver. The sharp pain wrecks me, the thickness entering my unprepared body literally stabs me, like breaking through a hard block of ice and my legs completely shake. Tears pop from my eyes and they fall all over the place but I don't make a sound. I close my eyes again, this time hoping they stay closed and I grit my teeth, the awful burning causing me to tighten and wiggle.

 

He braces his arms on either side of my head and I can smell him. I move my legs and slide them down his waist, praying it would get him to stop shoving his dick inside me but it doesn't. He keeps going, harder this time. Every muscle in my body aches and strange unwanted pains damage my every nerve. 

I think about Eddie; I don't want Pyro, I want Eddie...this man is hurting me, raping me. Eddie would never do such a thing. Groans and strange mumbles fill my ears and I cry, covering my ears in a weak attempt to keep out the awful sounds. The pains quickly numb my being and soon I am out, nothing but blackness holding me in it's cold embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will Waylon ever escape this madness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~There is no dialogue of rape, but there's hints to some sexual harassment/torture;

A warm touch wakes me up. I don't want to open my eyes anymore, never again. The hand moves in soft circles against my shoulder and I begin to feel every ounce of pain. The need to cry is so strong, I just want to know the reason why Pyro did that horrible act and what's truly happening to me.

 

I thought Eddie was here the whole time. Eventually the hand stops moving and leaves my shoulder, heading further down my side. Swallow and breathe; my body starts to react to the cold air around me and my teeth even begin to chatter. 

 

I'm lost, cold and aching. 

 

Sooner than I expected, I figure out who it is that's been touching me. Hands explore, nails scrape and voices chuckle. I don't want to open my eyes no, I don't, never, never! My ears ring and those hands manage to get me on my back. From the darkness of my mind, I feel a sharp, cold object trace down my throat and carefully over my sternum; that's where it stops. They are going to gut me, tear me to fucking pieces and eat every last bit of me. I swallow again, my mouth very dry.

 

"He's ours now brother," one of their soft voices damages the silence and I can feel tears roll down my face. My arms stay right at my sides and my heart beats violently. The tip of what I assume is a knife lightly punctures the skin against my sternum and I wince.

"He smells dirty but I bet he will taste very delicious," the same one speaks again, his every word conjuring up gruesome images in my head. Hands roam freely again and just before I can even mumble, two large fingers are forced into my mouth, jagged nails digging into my tongue. Wiggling is all I can do now. I use my hands against them, attempting to push them away but they are extremely heavy and the warmth of their naked bodies scares me back into my immobile state.

 

"This one sure loves to fight," the one with the knife admits and I can hear a smile when he talks. There is a lot of shifting across the floor and movement but I keep myself as still as possible.

 

"Yes he does brother," the opposite one finally puts his two sense in and the knife begins to penetrate. A dirty hand is placed over my mouth when I cry out and the pressure he puts on top of the knife is almost unbearable. I continue to scream but it's only mumbles because of that damn hand. The blade doesn't get deep at all but I can feel the heat of my own blood. I'm going to go into shock and my breathing is constant, loud and hard. I hear a sudden groan come from either brother and the knife is pulled away. "What a fighter," the oldest one says to me and I am instantly over powered by a ton of weight, struggling to breathe.

Oh no, fuck this, no!!

 

I kick and I fucking swing my arms but the beast above me has me pinned to the mattress. If these filthy, man eating fucks are planning on doing their worst, I'd rather them stab that knife through my chest and have me bleed out. Pyro, the one slightly stable patient I came to trust already took away my pride and if they do just the same, what will they take from me, my fucking heart or my mother fucking spleen?

 

"Get offmh!!" a hand is pressed tightly against my mouth again and the taste of his flesh is something I don't recognize. While one of them, the oldest I assume holds me down, the other one turns on the camera, my camera and begins to record.

 

Aggravation and fear both flood my being. I don't want to think the worst of Eddie because it will only make me weaker. The one recording sets the camera down for a moment and he reaches over to take my hand. The two of them gaze at the ring around my finger. "Looks like we have got ourselves a runaway bride brother," my eyes scan across the dark ceiling and find the glowing eyes of the man above me. He's smiling and I scream but it's useless.

 

The fading light of the fireplace heightens my fear but I try my hardest to think of something other than them. I do try I really do but nothing happens. I still feel pain and their animalistic touches. 

 

Out of the blue the two brothers begin to laugh. I sweat horribly and I attempt to bite at his hand but I can't; he's putting too much pressure on my jaw.

 

"I wonder what he's going to do without his groom," the oldest one teases with a tone that's so silent and nonchalant while the other rubs my fingers with his thumb. Worry begins to show in my face and the way I kick and scream.

 

I doubt that they even care, duh they are freaks of course, why would they give a shit?

 

"Is he still there brother?" I watch them and listen to them talk and the tears just keep on rolling. Where is Eddie!! What did they do with him? The young brother nods his head and let's go of my hand. The older one just chuckles and grabs both of my wrists with his free hand.

 

"Good," he whispers and I groan as he presses the knife into me again, inch by inch it gets deep and the pain worsens. My head lands into a blurry frenzy of confusion and my cries finally subside. Eddie Gluskin is definitely bigger than the twins but two big guys against one is a fight Eddie can't truly win. I feel awful, just please get it over with, I say to myself. I can't speak because of the hand covering my mouth, I can't do anything.

 

"Pyro is taken care of too," the man above me says, his knees squeezing tightly around my waist. Is he trying to get me to freak the fuck out or what? He twists the knife to the side and I arch my back and let out the loudest cry I can even create. He growls like some animal and leans into me and licks the side of my face. He does it twice and smacks his lips with a soft hum.

 

Fuck, just kill me!!

 

The young one resumes the movie making and I continue to endure the pain. "You are so bruised and beat, but there is a way I can soothe those aches," the beast above me suggests and I have an idea of what he is insisting. I tremble horrifically underneath his weight and turn my head to the side but his hand on my mouth turns it right back.

 

"Care to join me brother?" their words are nothing but mumbled whispers. I close my eyes and the mattress dips from the weight of the two. 

"What about the camera?" young one asks.

"We already have enough footage to enjoy later brother," older brother replies softly

 

I open my eyes to slits and I see nothing but darkness. I wish I can feel it too; warm tongues trace my scars, bruises and they lap up the blood from the fresh cut against my sternum. The roughness of their bare skin makes me twitch whenever their bodies would come into contact with mine.

 

"I can see why Gluskin found him so feminine," the young brother is the first to speak in before the other and his lips press against my cheek, nipping at my skin. I make a futile attempt to move my head but the hand over my mouth holds it right back into place. Pyro and Eddie; what did the twins do with them, I'm scared that they could be laying helpless in a pool of their own blood and innards.

 

The older brother chuckles and he lets go of my wrists to further explore. "He's very small," I hear one of them say and from behind me, there is a lot of movement that I cannot see. I shiver and cry and that's when two large knees are carefully positioned on either side of my head, lightly touching my temple. Oh god, please don't let this happen, no more of this filthy shit! I whimper to myself and close my eyes. Fingers rake through my hair and pull just hard enough for me to break another sweat. Hands stroke up and down the inside of my thighs; this isn't happening, no it's not!

 

"Very soft," older one purrs and he slowly removes his hand from my mouth. I gasp and suck in as much air that I need but I don't scream. Thick fingers linger too long near my penis and I don't enjoy the feeling. I close my eyes and pretend to sleep. My muscles tighten and my head spins. 

.

 

I open my eyes and I am instantly blinded by the light waving above me. I seem to be a little bit higher off the ground and as my eyes adjust to the new light, I have time to examine this new enclosed space.

 

My heart pounds but not out of fear. I'm in a cell, I'm in a fucking cell with blood stained walls and a bed that's more uncomfortable than Pyro's. My clothes, thank god I have clothes on my body.

The moment I get to my feet, I drop heavy to my knees and begin to whimper. Pain that I haven't noticed until now nit picks at me. My wrists are bruised, my neck also and the pain I feel the most is in my lower back, my stomach and in the most sensitive area on my body.

 

I start to cry. I cry like a baby because I couldn't stop them from hurting me, I couldn't stop them from hurting Pyro and Eddie. I'm a fucking mess, blood stained clothes and skin, aching thighs and ass.

 

If I can't find death here then I'm going to have to find a way out!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon is ready for a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~In the tags I said there will be a second part to this and yes there will be! I don't know yet if I want to keep it in Waylon's POV or switch it to Eddie's but I guess we'll have to wait! It will take place at the end of this story!

I'm trapped and I feel like this is my final stop. My heart doesn't hammer and my palms aren't slippery. I walk back over toward the stained bed and crawl on top, wrapping my arms around myself to keep in all the warmth that I have left. Cries and various groans fill my ears and there is no longer a way to get them out of my head.

 

I open my eyes to the chipped wall, blood stained and all and bring my body closer toward it. Sure it's cold to the touch but being so close to something solid and harmless make me feel safe.

 

My eyes fall closed again and I try to dissipate all of the evil thoughts and memories from my mind but my momentary silence doesn't ease my mind or my soul. Eddie Gluskin rules my brain, my awful thoughts and I wish I could just forget about him but at this point it's almost impossible. I'm already wrecked; my mentality isn't what it was before I came here and all the physical pain I had to endure has created deep scars all over my body, self inflicted or not.

 

That man is all that I think about when my eyes close. We need each other more than we ever did.

 

.

 

I wake up thrashing around, each arm, each leg going this way and that. I have no control over this, my dream does. Finally as soon as the dream lingers further and further away into the blackness of my mind, I am able to control again.

 

Sweat covers my body, head to toe. It's a very cold sweat and I grit my teeth. I sit up with my back against the metal head board and look down at my feet. They're just as filthy as the rest of me. I tighten my arms around me again and stare at the dim lighting through my cell bars. Where are the twins and how the hell am I even going to escape this fucking cell?

 

My knees and the middle of my back begin to ache. I ignore it the best I can and before long the pain is gone. The light inside my cell waves back and forth causing my eyes to see strange shit. I bring my attention to the ceiling and that is when I see my escape route. A smile of some kind tightens across my lips and I stand up on weak legs, the crusty mattress rubbing the soles of my feet the wrong way. I stretch my arms out towards the ceiling and a random wave of evil inflicts it's painful wrath upon me. A whimper passes through my lips but I don't let the pain stop me.

 

The air duct doesn't look too dangerous and I jump a little on the mattress to get me a little bit higher to the tiny entrance. My fingers feel wet and I latch onto the edge of the opening but I slip and my weight causes me to fall hard. 

 

Fuck!

 

What ifs run through my head. I want to scream and kick in these shitty walls but I don't possess the strength to do either one at the moment.

 

I stare at the cracks in my calloused hands and recognize dried blood from days ago. New cuts across my finger tips from slipping look a little deep but I just wipe the blood away on my clothes and resume my escape.

 

I break a sweat and cling to the edge of the air duct again. This time I am able to pull myself up and inside before my arms give out from all the strain of my weight. The temperature inside the closed in space is chilly but not too bad. I half crawl and half drag myself through the tight space and feel the metal knot underneath my weight. Shit, okay I can do this I tell myself, continuing my journey very slowly.

 

I crawl and crawl, my arms getting weaker by the minute but I keep moving along until the floor underneath me gives out and I land straight on my stomach. I wince and groan at the new pain I put on myself and the light of the room makes my head spin.

 

It is another cell but this one isn't locked. I get on my hands and knees and stop moving for a moment. The pain makes me shake but I deal with it and attempt to stand.

 

I make it on one leg but my right one, the one with stitches is bleeding again and any light weight put on it will cause me intense pain. I swallow and images of Eddie pop into my mind one after the other. I want to be in his arms again, just for a little while. I limp towards the open cell and kick myself into a sloppy jog. It's the best I can do with an injured leg.

 

The blood is warm and there is a lot of it. I don't want to leave blood trails but there is no way I am stopping. The dim lights finally fade away and now I'm lost in the darkness again fearing every corner.

 

.

 

I am in the lobby now, and the lighting here is perfect but this isn't where I hoped to be. I need to find Eddie and fast. 

 

"W-Waylon..." I turn to my left right where the elevator sits and limp toward it. A familiar voice continues to call out my name and the closer I get, the colder I become.

He's not down there. "Waylon," that voice calls to me again and I turn around and make my way over to the desk in the center of the room, that's where I find Pyro. There is a mess behind the desks and the sight disturbs what's left of my sanity. A hand of mine cups over my mouth and I am lost for words, tears welling in my eyes.

 

The smell of blood is very pungent but I am used to it all by now. He's missing his left arm, it seems to have been ripped off from the elbow down. The man's stomach is drenched in blood and I fear that he's seconds away from death.

 

"Py-Pyro!" I gasp and drop to my knees. The carpet is soaked with his blood and I can't stop the tears from falling. Pyro was the one who took my virginity in a harsh way but I can't blame him for what he did. He's been in this hell hole for so long...My hands touch his one arm and my fingertips trace every one of his now bloody scars. "I won't let y-you just lay here a-and die!" I say to him, my voice cracking so bad. He uncurls his knees from his chest to show me a deep wound. Blood bubbles out from the hole in his stomach. My face is wet with tears and they just keep coming. I'm pissed, so fucking pissed!

 

His mouth moves and words begin to spill from them. "L-leave, please get out of th-this place," he tells me in such a terrified almost angry tone and I nod my head; he's beyond saving but I don't leave him until he goes first. Pyro's only hand reaches up to touch my neck and he smears blood with his gentle touch. I cry so hard and grab onto his hand. I lean forward and kiss him one last time before I leave. He's dead, and part of me is happy for that but I can't shake him from my head. The twins or that cannibal bastard are the suspects in my mind. Who else is strong enough to do such a thing, besides the groom but like the twins said he's put away somewhere. 

 

I wipe my eyes and look down at Pyro just before standing up. I flee the gruesome scene and decide to make my way into the groom's lair. I have a gut feeling that he's down there somewhere suffering whatever injuries the twins put upon him. A curse leaves my lips and I wipe more tears from my face; fuck those crazy bastards, I'll kill them!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good enough to continue!


End file.
